


Утки, жуткие твари

by Anonymous



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

**Название: Утки, жуткие твари  
Канон: Фильмы с Дэниэлом Крэйгом  
Пейринг: 00Q  
Статус: в процессе  
Жанр: драма, юмор  
Рейтинг: до R  
Саммари: заявка до безобразия пошлая, мне даже озвучивать стыдно. А ещё —  
это не шпиёнский экшон, хотя по мере возможности его изображает. Это опять  
путешествие в собственной голове.  
Примечание: АУ, в котором Оливия Мэнсфилд пережила столкновение с  
Сильвой.**

1\. 

Оливия Мэнсфилд — старая сука, но так и Джеймс, вообще говоря — тот ещё  
отморозок. Мэллори ничем не лучше, и, думает Джеймс со странным удовлетворением,  
почти все, кто его окружает — не лучше совершенно, а то ещё и хуже, и… одним  
миром мазаны.  
Только Джеймс не уверен, что Кью вымазан тем же. Неважно даже, хуже он, или  
лучше, или где-то рядом, факт — он какой-то не такой. Не тот, не так, не тем образом. 

***  
Джеймс застревает в аэропорту Лиона на шесть часов.  
Первый час он думает: вот сейчас. Вот сейчас объявят посадку.  
И Кью в его наушнике шепчет: "Делаю что могу. Нет, это просто нагромождение  
нелепых случайностей. Ничего опасного. Видите ли, у стюардессы на этом рейсе есть  
ребёнок, который подхватил корь, а... Впрочем, вам это, конечно, вовсе не интересно.  
Будьте уверены: всё чисто. Можно слегка расслабиться. В кафе второго терминала  
варят очень неплохой кофе. И я бы рекомендовал вам пройти в лаунж первого  
терминала, “Европа”, и немного подремать. Я забронировал вам место. На всякий  
случай. Давайте, 007, вам следовало бы отдохнуть..."  
Но Джеймс не идёт отдыхать в лаунж и не идёт за кофе: после миссии он полон  
бурлящей, нервно клокочущей энергии и не может усидеть на месте и пяти минут. Он  
дважды обходит здание, страстно мечтает выкурить сигарету, но держится, бесконечно  
смотрит на часы, а потом как-то внезапно обнаруживает себя тупо пялящимся на  
дешевое пойло в магазине беспошлинной торговли. Он почти даже протягивает руку,  
потому что алкоголь сейчас пришелся бы очень кстати.  
Но не протягивает.  
Идёт дальше. И дальше. И дальше. И останавливается в конце концов у полок с  
книгами. В основном это дешевые книжонки в мягких обложках, годные лишь на то,  
чтобы прочесть в пути со скуки и выбросить в урну на выходе из аэропорта, тут же  
забыв прочитанное. Но, думает Джеймс, читать Достоевского в оригинале в этом  
бесконечном ожидании вовсе не тянет (даже если бы он и знал русский язык на  
достаточном для чтения Достоевского уровне). И в крови продолжает бродить  
адреналин, и до сих пор хочется кого-нибудь пристрелить (поскольку нормально  
пострелять в этой миссии не пришлось).  
Тогда он берёт книгу, смотрящуюся скромнее и приличней других, и отдает за нее  
символические пять евро, и только потом читает, что автор — некая Оливия Лэтам (и  
ему кажется, что это совпадение — Эм тоже ведь зовут Оливией — должно что-то  
значить; не значит, конечно, а он просто смертельно устал). Книга называется "Утки,  
какими мы их знаем". А внизу приписка — "Жуткие твари."  
Джеймс хмыкает.  
Ещё через час он влюблен в мисс Лэтам.  
Серьёзно.  
Он так и говорит Кью: "Кью, я влюблен в Оливию Лэтам." А Кью тяжело  
вздыхает и в кои-то веки не способен на внятный (и едкий) комментарий). 

***  
Они переспали впервые полгода назад.  
Джеймс помнит — Бейрут, простейшая миссия по изъятию документов,  
обернувшаяся международным скандалом, едва замятым. Пострелять не пришлось,  
зато пришлось мечтать задушить кое-кого голыми руками (из приятного было только  
одно — осознавать, что да, задушить голыми руками способен).  
Джеймс был взвинчен, зол, растерян, но здоров и полон сил. И, едва выскочив из  
аэропорта Хитроу, помчался в Кью-бранч, делиться впечатлениями.  
Шел, меж тем, первый час ночи.  
Кью-бранч в основном безмолвствовал, почти пустой и дремлющий над  
какими-то там фоновыми процессами, и только Кью, как всегда надменный и  
язвительный даже в своём молчании, стоял перед экранами с видом самым занятым и  
погруженным в важное.  
И Джеймс, убедившись, что дверь в кабинет запирается изнутри, его к себе  
развернул и сунул ему в штаны руку.  
Это было...  
Он до сей поры не уверен, что это не было изнасилованием. То есть, нет, большей  
частью уверен, но... Обычно люди, оказывающиеся в его постели, действительно хотят  
там оказаться.  
И Кью ни разу не выразил недовольства. А ведь он способен убить Джеймса  
нажатием одной клавиши, и это даже не нужно озвучивать — все всё понимают.  
Они спят сейчас на постоянной, но крайне нерегулярной основе, и Джеймс давно  
перестал пытаться выводить закономерности: иной раз это короткий перепих в  
душевой Кью-бранча после миссии, а иногда Джеймс открывает дверь своей квартиры  
и на пороге обнаруживает Кью с бумажным стаканчиком кофе и пакетом из китайского  
ресторанчика. Где обитает сам Кью, Джеймс не знает и не то чтобы не стремился  
узнать… Он бы мог — легче легкого — проследить за Кью. Однако тот к себе не  
приглашает, понимая, разумеется, притом, что если нужно будет, адрес Джеймс  
раздобудет. Но…  
Но.  
Они почти не разговаривают вне миссий, и каждый раз, когда Джеймс хочет  
задать вопрос, он запинается: попросту не знает, что это должен быть за вопрос. 

***  
Впервые столкнувшись с новым Квартирмейстером, Джеймс... Ну, положим, был  
заинтригован.  
Даже, возможно, поражён до глубины души, и, в этом пораженном состоянии,  
позвонил Эм и спросил:  
— Прошу прощения, но какого чёрта?  
И Эм спокойно ответила:  
— О, уже познакомились с Кью. Очаровательный молодой человек, вы не  
находите?  
Джеймсу предстояло лететь в Токио, чтобы там стрелять и разносить всё в  
дребезги, поэтому он светскости беседы не оценил, а только хмыкнул:  
— Помню, был такой "Крестовый поход детей." Ничем хорошим не закончился,  
насколько мне известно.  
— О, — ответила Эм. — Эти дети вас поразят. Это дети другого века. Сюрприз на  
сюрпризе. А конкретно этот, как вы выразились, ребёнок более чем способен  
позаботиться о ваших нуждах. Он их, знаете ли, очень понимает и принимает близко к  
сердцу.  
До Джеймса тогда не дошло, а дошло позже: Эм любит это своё "из сирот  
получаются самые лучшие агенты." Она не глупа, но не была сиротой. Она думает,  
сироты верны агентству потому, что у них нет другой семьи. Она вот чего не понимает:  
сироты всегда учитывают возможность предательства. Обычные люди живут себе и не  
верят, что с ними может произойти что-то плохое. Новости они, разумеется, смотрят, но  
новости для них — картинка на экране или строчка в газете. Они не могут представить,  
чтобы это вот произошло лично с ними, внезапно и без предупреждения. А у сирот в  
жизни оно уже произошло. Внезапно, без предупреждения. Произошло, и, значит,  
может произойти снова, и снова, и снова. И никто не поможет.  
Из сирот выходят неплохие агенты, да. Потому что сироты не особенно удивлены  
ножам в спину и даже не слишком-то и обижены.  
Так вот, позже Джеймс сложил два и два: Кью, получается, тоже.  
Что ж.  
Эм умеет подбирать людей под места и места под людей, и Джеймс возвращается  
из Токио в драном костюме от Тома Форда, с относительно целым радиомаячком и без  
любимого детища Кью — "Вальтера" с биометрическим сканером в рукоятке. Кью  
долго молчит, разглядывая маячок. Будто там есть, что разглядывать. А потом тяжело  
вздыхает и сообщает:  
— Свободны, Ноль Ноль Семь. Идите. И постарайтесь подольше не попадаться  
мне на глаза.  
Кью, по всей видимости, очень дорожит своими железками. 

***  
"Мисс Оливия утверждает, — шепчет Джеймс в передатчик, уже поднявшись на  
борт самолёта, — будто можно временно свести папиллярный рисунок с пальцев, если  
опустить их кончики на пять минут в жидкость для мытья плиты."  
Кью удивленно фыркает:  
"Господи, Бонд, лучше бы вы попробовали заснуть, чем читать всякую дрянь.  
Гораздо полезней. Но... Может, ваша Оливия и не так уж неправа. В этой жидкости  
довольно высок процент содержания щелочей, что-то около пятнадцати, кажется.  
Может сработать. Но, пожалуйста, не пробуйте повторить этот фокус без особой  
необходимости. И кончайте читать это дерьмо."  
Джеймс не заканчивает, пока книжка не подходит к концу (за полчаса до  
приземления в аэропорту Хитроу), и эти полчаса жалеет, что не купил сразу две или  
три, а еще раздобывает ручку и, пролистав книжку, отмечает наиболее  
заинтересовавшие места — для составления списка вопросов к Кью.  
Как то: правда ли, что лак для ногтей подходит вместо нюхательной соли для  
приведения в чувство? Насколько хороши капроновые колготки для промышленного  
альпинизма и нельзя ли в таком случае выдавать по несколько пачек агентам? Они на  
досмотрах в аэропортах, ей-богу, привлекают гораздо меньше внимания, чем набор  
тросов для скалолазания при поездке в какую-нибудь Сахару. И так далее, и в том же  
духе. Мисс Оливия — интересная дама.  
Джеймс уже обдумывает, как бы ему по пути домой завернуть в какой-нибудь  
книжный магазинчик…  
— Не дергаться! — очень чётко говорят в микрофон. — Всем сидеть. Сидеть и  
держать руки на виду. А не то…  
Джеймс тяжело вздыхает: он, по всей видимости, очень уж отягчил свою карму в  
нынешнем году, если даже после этой муторной, мутной миссии нет ему покоя.  
— Кью, — шепчет, — тут какой-то идиот решил угнать самолёт.  
Кью пораженно молчит секунд пятнадцать, а потом восклицает:  
— Он действительно идиот!  
Джеймс с ним ещё как согласен. У него есть в ботинке керамический нож, а в  
ободке часов — гаррота. Ему просто очень, очень лень шевелиться.  
Кью еще некоторое время молчит, а потом деловито уточняет:  
— Могу я предложить вам помощь, Бонд, или справитесь сами?  
Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам — сплошь испуганные лица — и осторожно  
снимает ботинок. Нож, разумеется, на месте. И это очень хороший нож прямиком из  
отдела технических разработок, такой сложносочиненный, что разве кроссворды не  
разгадывает.  
— Можете пока приготовить мне кофе. 

 

2\. 

Наконец видит преступника — это мужчина средних лет, чья внешность не  
указывает на особую обремененность интеллектом, но зато крупный, под два метра  
ростом. Пока он идёт мимо, Джеймс тихо шепчет:  
— Кью. Можешь кое-что для меня сделать?  
— Да. Чем могу быть полезен? — немедленно отзывается Кью.  
— У него, разумеется, есть сообщник. Вероятнее всего, в кабине пилота. Мне  
нужна любая информация, которую ты сможешь выудить.  
— О, — выдыхает Кью. — Я отсеку основные линии связи и перепрограммирую  
микрофоны в кабине, чтобы послушать...  
— Просто сделай что-нибудь, — хмыкает Джеймс. — Мне нужна информация. А  
то может выйти неловко.  
Неловко и выходит. И довольно грязно, если уж откровенно. Но — Джеймс  
наконец-то чувствует себя живым.  
А здоровенного мужика приходится прикончить раньше, чем он застрелит одного  
из пилотов или примется отстреливать заложников (так себе идея на борту самолета; да  
и с планированием у этих ребят большие проблемы).  
И вот Джеймс оглядывается по сторонам: на него пялятся. Некоторые  
всхлипывают, одна дама громко молится. А Джеймс ведь не Господь-Бог, Джеймс  
просто делает свою работу. Он пожимает плечами и вытирает лезвие ножа о бумажную  
салфетку с чьего-то подноса.  
— Сэр, — очень осторожно бормочет ему девушка с первого ряда. — У вас рукав  
рубашки...  
Он хмурится: заляпал кровью. Рубашка от Хьюго Босс. Обидно. 

***  
Несколько позже (адские пробки на М25, начиная от Хитроу и до самой Джи12)  
он торжественно является пред очи Кью и, демонстративно выложив перед тем на  
столе почти целое оборудование (поврежден только наушник), следом выкладывает  
творение мисс Оливии, теперь изрядно помятое, и сообщает:  
— Да будет тебе известно, что книга Оливии Лэтам — вовсе не дерьмо!  
Кью приоткрывает рот, вздёргивает бровь. У Кью, кстати, когда он разговаривает,  
смешно шевелится кончик носа, это видно, если смотреть сбоку (желательно — в  
постели, на фоне оранжевого света ночника).  
Так вот, он вздёргивает бровь, потом с самым надменным и презрительным видом  
двумя пальцами (не хватает только оттопыренного мизинца) подхватывает книжку и  
уточняет:  
— Тут написано, что продано более миллиона экземпляров по всему миру и  
переведено на двенадцать языков, в том числе китайский. Не знаю, Бонд, в курсе ли вы.  
Но когда мухи так единодушно слетаются на что-то, предмет их интереса обычно... не  
отличается качеством.  
Бонд только усмехается:  
— Читай.  
Кью некоторое время разглядывает задний разворот с фотографией автора, потом  
с демонстративным отвращением открывает книжку на середине.  
— Жермена? Серьезно? Бонд, главную героиню зовут Жерменой.  
— Это в честь Жермены де Сталь, французской писательницы, — поясняет  
Джеймс. — В общем, приятного чтения.  
И уходит — раздобывать следующую книжку серии. 

***  
Мисс Оливия Лэтам, судя по фото, дама в районе сорока, но вполне себе  
приятной наружности, и если бы она стала очередным объектом, Джеймс мог себе  
представить, что переспал бы с ней без особенного напряжения. Он разглядывал её  
фото довольно долго: голубоглазая блондинка, полноватая, но не грузная, с веселым  
щедрым ртом — и из-за этого рта похожая на птенца.  
В целом фото показалось Джеймсу довольно сильно обработанным в  
фоторедакторе, но...  
Лэтам писала свежо.  
Главная героиня её книги, фермерша по имени Жермена (и да, Кью прав —  
бедное дитя), знакомится на очередной сельскохозяйственной ярмарке с мужчиной,  
который проявляет к ней внезапный интерес и довольно быстро оказывается в ее  
постели (описание секса ничего так, весьма сочное). В общем, достаточно стандартное  
начало. Но Жермена — на редкость здравомыслящая особа и довольно скоро  
догадывается, что её подвядающие прелести вряд ли способны надолго приковать к  
себе кого бы то ни было. Она начинает наблюдать за своим внезапным любовником и  
приходит к выводу, что он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Затем начинается хороший,  
крепкий, вполне достоверный шпионский роман, начинённый отравленными  
салфетками для протирки бытовых поверхностей, хозяйственными перчатками,  
полными битого стекла и капроновыми колготками, используемыми в качестве  
альпинистского снаряжения.  
Джеймс, быть может, и не купился бы, но...  
Мисс Оливия оказалась обладательницей на редкость сдержанного, полного  
достоинства и самодостаточности юмора, и притом глядела на мир каким-то  
совершенно особенным, неожиданным образом — и тем заполучила своего читателя с  
потрохами. Джеймс не мог оторваться от книги, пока не прочел до последней строчки,  
и теперь вознамерился купить всё, что есть у мисс Оливии написанного, и прочесть.  
Немедленно.  
А потом обсудить прочитанное с Кью. Поскольку Джеймс, например, заподозрил,  
что мисс Лэтам каким-то образом связана со спецслужбами — может, сама бывший  
агент, или, вероятно, служил её отец, муж, ещё какой-то родственник. С очень уж  
большим пониманием дела и неумолимой внутренней логикой писала мисс Оливия  
агента под прикрытием Дика Бьорка, сурового шведского мужчину в возрасте под  
сорок, голубоглазого и светловолосого, высокого и широкоплечего. Джеймс  
вознамерился раскрыть тайну мисс Оливии. И, возможно, познакомиться с нею лично.  
Он подозревал, что Кью ему в этом поможет — не отвертится. Особенно если  
брать Кью тёпленьким, разнеженным, сразу после хорошего траха (не то чтобы у них в  
Кью трах бывал плохим). 

***  
...У них с Кью бывал плохой трах.  
У всех бывают плохие дни, иногда целые недели, месяцы, годы.  
Иногда что-то случается, и ты долгое время не можешь даже нормально дышать и  
смотришь на миг сквозь пелену кислородной недостаточности — и мир сер, убог, уныл.  
После Скайфолла Джеймсу долго всюду чудился запах дыма. Свой Скайфолл,  
очевидно, был у Кью (у каждого в МИ-6 есть что-то такое за душой).  
Однажды утром тринадцатого декабря Джеймс явился для брифинга после  
миссии в Гане и обнаружил, что Кью сидит за своим столом с самым отсутствующим  
видом. Джеймс хорошо помнил, что было это именно тринадцатое число, поскольку и  
миссия закончилась если не провалом, то, по крайней мере, гораздо хуже, чем  
ожидалось, и ещё водитель такси всё повторял, что, де, чёртов день, несчастливая  
пятница, всё псу под хвост...  
Джеймс не был суеверным, в его деле суеверия просто не выживают, поскольку  
нет ничего вернее хорошего пистолета в твоей руке и надёжнее капсулы цианида в  
твоем зубе. Джеймс — нет, не суеверен. Всё идёт ровно так, как идёт. Всё будет идти  
так же точно. А однажды просто закончится. Так что он запоминает, что было  
тринадцатое число, только случайно.  
И вот Кью сидел за своим столом с пустым, отсутствующим лицом, а Джеймс его  
окликнул:  
— Квартирмейстер?  
И Кью поднял на него взгляд, полный такой концентрированной боли, что её  
будто бы можно было потрогать руками.  
Джеймс почти даже попятился.  
А потом Кью моргнул — и снова сделался тихим и безразличным.  
— Ноль Ноль Семь, — отозвался Кью. — Очевидно, вы явились для разбора  
ситуации в Гане.  
— Очевидно, — согласился Джеймс, выгребая из кармана обломки запонок с  
радиомаячками. Довольно жалкие.  
— Хорошо.  
Джеймс навестил Кью тем же вечером — поздно, уже почти ночью, когда  
большинство столов Кью-бранча уже пустовало, и только несчастные дежурные сонно  
моргали в свои экраны.  
А Кью всё так же сидел у себя в кабинете и глядел в свою знаменитую чашку с  
буквой из скраббла. И не моргал.  
При появлении Джеймса рывком поднялся из-за стола, нажал какие-то клавиши,  
отчего дверь за спиной клацнула замком довольно зловеще, и, ничего не говоря,  
вцепился в Джеймса объятиями отчаянными и несчастными.  
Это был тяжелый, агрессивный, быстрый секс, и оба они трудно дышали, выплыв  
из оргазма, и, словно сомнамбулы, бродили по кабинету, собирая свою измятую одежду  
(рубашка Кью лишилась всех пуговиц, и он вынул из нижнего ящика стола запасную).  
Джеймс так и не спросил, что случилось тринадцатого декабря какого-то  
несчастного года. 

***  
Миссия в Монако, на которую Джеймса отправили почти сразу после Лиона,  
оказалась на его вкус пресноватой — мало того, что ему пришлось заселиться в отель с  
жалкими четырьмя звездами на жалком (для миссии в Монте-Карло) проспекте  
Пренсенс Грас, так он ещё и умудрился забыть дома новую книжку Лэтам, успев  
прочесть всего несколько страниц.  
В книжном магазине, куда Джеймс наведался в ожидании дальнейших  
распоряжений, романы мисс Лэтам имелись, но только на французском, а на этом языке  
Джеймс читать мог, но удовольствия почему-то вовсе не получал. Фривольные  
французы испортили, как на его взгляд, прямой, честный, ироничный язык Лэтам,  
превратив его в нечто жеманное и не слишком ясное. Впрочем, он уже почти сдался и  
готов был читать на французском — очень уж хотелось узнать, что будет дальше, когда  
Кью выдохнул в наушник:  
— Бонд, — сказал, — эвакуация. Срочная. Я вижу, вы в книжном магазине. Не  
возвращайтесь в номер. Выходите сейчас на Проспект Италии, а оттуда — по  
Проспекту Сан-Роман двигайтесь в сторону границы с Францией.  
— Что случилось?  
— Попытка взлома системы с вашей стороны. Вероятнее всего, через ноутбук. Он  
был подключен к интернету через гостиничную сеть. Сеть, следовательно,  
скомпрометирована. Наша с вами линия защищена. Пока что, по крайней мере.  
Двигайтесь, Бонд, не стойте на месте. Вам нужно добраться до Бульвара Тенао. Там у  
нас имеется хорошая квартира… Двигайтесь.  
Но поздно — начали стрелять.  
— Двигайтесь! — закричал Кью. — Дом шестьдесят семь! Вам нужно добраться  
туда! Квартира три! 

3\. 

Определенно, мисс Оливия более чем способна держать личное при себе: в Сети  
о ней имеется только самая общая информация. Эта дама, по всей видимости, решила  
переплюнуть Зюскинда — тот хоть парочку интервью дал да позволил экранизировать  
свой роман. Мисс Лэтам свои романы экранизировать не позволила. Джеймс  
догадывался, что в случае экранизации она могла бы сделаться миллионершей, но вот  
— отказала. Либо она действительно затворница (Джеймс обнаружил на её фанатском  
форуме предположение, что она, де, монашка, и потому держится в тени — не то  
огребет от матушки-настоятельницы), либо, что более логично — она уже достаточно  
богата и ради ещё пары-тройки миллионов являть себя миру не намерена. Джеймс,  
конечно, находит нечто пикантное в монашках, тайком в кельях пишущих иронические  
шпионские детективы, но…  
Он полагает, мисс Оливии попросту хватает того, что она имеет.  
Джеймс вот о чём думает: он впервые за долгое время увлечён чем-то, никак не  
связанным с его службой. Это чувство — любопытства, и предвкушения, и  
приподнятости — походит на влюбленность и, может даже, ею и является. Джеймс  
любил, случалось, и вполне себе по-настоящему любил, что бы там кто ни говорил, но  
всегда почти это было тягостное чувство, отчасти обреченное, отчасти беспомощное.  
Вот и сейчас, с Кью…  
Влюбиться в книги оказалось легко и радостно. 

***  
Джеймс пришёл к выводу, что охотятся на него полные придурки, да к тому же и  
мазилы — до конспиративной квартиры он добрался без единой царапины, слыша  
вдалеке завывания полицейских сирен.  
Квартира оказалась обставлена совершенно в его вкусе — дорогая, тяжелая,  
надежная мебель, много кожи, но, главное, имелся бар, а в баре — неплохой выбор  
напитков. Не то чтобы сейчас было время накачиваться.  
— Кью, — позвал. — Я прибыл.  
— Да, я вас вижу, — с заметным облегчением отозвался Кью. — Я попросил бы  
вас по возможности оставаться там, где вы сейчас находитесь. Квартира оборудована  
системой слежения за прилегающими улицами, на данный момент мы контролируем  
периметр. Пока что всё чисто. В случае опасности вы будете немедленно извещены. А  
я вылетаю на место. Ждите.  
— Погоди. Что? Это...  
— Взлом системы почти удался. Меж тем мы не имеем практически никаких  
электронных следов. Мне нужно самому увидеть оборудование, походить по местным  
сетям. Я вылетаю.  
— Тут стреляют.  
— О. Поверьте, я в курсе. Меня будет сопровождать Ноль-Ноль-Девять, если вас  
это так уж заботит. Насколько мне известно, с ней вы неплохо работаете в паре. Она к  
тому же сейчас совершенно свободна и полна энтузиазма. И, говорят, она стреляет  
лучше вас.  
Джеймс решил, что нет, нет в сутках такого времени, когда было бы неуместно  
пропустить стаканчик. А Кью, вероятно, думает, будто Джеймс с Ноль-Ноль-Девять  
спал.  
— Тебя понял, — буркнул.  
— Расчётное время прибытия — шесть часов. Ждите дальнейших указаний.  
Займите себя чем-нибудь, только, пожалуйста, ничего не взрывайте и не устраивайте  
пока что перестрелок на улицах.  
— У меня, — хмыкнул Джеймс, — книжка мисс Лэтам нечитаная. Какие  
перестрелки?  
Ему показалось, что перед тем, как прервать связь, Кью выматерился. 

***  
Оливия Мэнсфилд своеобразна, как своеобразен почти всякий, работающий на  
МИ-6 (в МИ-6, например, работает уборщик, коллекционирующий туалетную бумагу;  
утверждает, у него в гараже не менее ста рулонов от разных производителей).  
Она, говорят, тоже когда-то была "двойным нулем", но по-настоящему никто  
толком не знает. Лично у Джеймса в жизни она однажды просто возникла. Он в то  
время пришёл к выводу, что служба в военно-морском флоте ему окончательно  
прискучила, и собирался вытворить что-нибудь этакое, что обязательно сказалось бы на  
его карьере и, быть может, означало бы для него тюремный срок...  
Эта женщина просто появилась в его жизни — на соседнем табурете за барной  
стойкой. Она тогда ещё не была Эм (Эм был усталый, грузный, твёрдый человек, с  
которым Джеймс не особенно-то сработался бы, если бы не Оливия). А была,  
разумеется, на двадцать лет моложе, но все равно годилась Джеймсу скорее в матери,  
чем в подружки на одну ночь. Это не означало, что она не была эффектна. И эффектна  
она была тоже. Она сказала:  
— Наслышана о вас, коммандер Бонд.  
— Обо мне много кто наслышан, не всегда лучшим образом, — незамедлительно  
ответил Джеймс, пытаясь тогда быстро сообразить: всё же в матери или в подружки?  
— Вы мне понравились, — продолжила Оливия. Джеймс почти совсем решил —  
"в подружки", но тут она припечатала:  
— У вас любопытное личное дело. Любопытное прежде всего тем, что в него не  
вошло, нежели тем, что в нём написано.  
Джеймс понял: ой.  
И так, в общем, он пошёл за Оливией, а потом Оливия сменила прежнего Эм на  
его посту и занимала это кресло вот уже шестнадцать лет. Солидный срок.  
Что её отличало от всех остальных, от Джеймса, от того уборщика с его туалетной  
бумагой: высшая, непоколебимая вера. Она будто бы всегда знала, что поступит  
правильно, и чаще всего действительно поступала правильно, а если ошибалась, то,  
кажется, верила и в то, что даже её ошибки — к лучшему. Джеймс ей завидовал, когда  
тихо, а когда и отчаянно. Но как она верить не умел.  
Он спросил однажды у Кью, какого чёрта тот забыл в МИ-6 (было это аккурат  
после случая с похищением в Альпах). И Кью оторвался от созерцания этих своих  
экранов, глубоко, тяжело вздохнул и спросил:  
— А что, я где-то ещё кому-то нужен? Живым?  
Но это, думается, Джеймсу неверно поставленный вопрос. А верно (но очень  
грустно) звучал бы другой: а что, есть какой-то выбор? Ни у кого здесь, в МИ-6,  
никогда не было особенного выбора. Про себя Джеймс знает, что, скорее всего, спился  
бы еще лет пятнадцать назад и захлебнулся бы в какой канаве, если бы не Мэнсфилд.  
Про Кью ничего толком не знает, но догадывается: и тот тоже не дожил бы до своих  
лет.  
Они здесь не на своих местах — они на единственно возможных для них местах,  
что не означает, будто эти места сколько-нибудь для них хороши. 

***  
Они прибывают через пять часов: Кью, замотанный до носа в смешной и  
странный клетчатый шарф (вероятно, пытается запутать программы распознавания  
лиц), и Бриджит, эффектная брюнетка, чей размер груди (абсолютно натуральной,  
кстати) — манёвр настолько отвлекающий, что даже сам Джеймс пару раз… отвлёкся.  
А вот то, что они с Бриджит спали — ложь. Не спали. Джеймс, вопреки определенным  
стереотипам, бытующим в МИ-6, не спит со всем, что движется. И не двигает  
недвижимое, чтобы переспать и с ним. Он серийно моногамен вообще-то (кроме  
случаев, когда иное задано условиями миссии).  
Кью едва ему кивает, стягивая шарф от лица к шее, падает в кресло и распахивает  
ноутбук. Бриджит коротко улыбается, но слишком напряжена, и Джеймс уточняет:  
— “Хвост”?  
— Нет. Это-то и странно.  
— Они пытались вломиться в наши базы данных прямо через каналы твоего  
ноутбука, — бормочет Кью. — Это было очень нагло и шумно. Они знали, что  
привлекут внимание. Но ломились. Наша защита едва выстояла. А следы заметали  
хорошо, и теперь непонятно, кто за всем этим стоит и где его искать. Именно поэтому я  
и вынужден был лететь сюда. Эм же не потерпит, чтобы что-то оставалось  
неразъясненным. А я не люблю летать. И я не понимаю… Я не понимаю.  
В равной степени Кью, насколько известно Джеймсу, ненавидит две вещи: полеты  
на любых видах воздушного транспорта и ситуации, когда чего-то не понимает. Ему,  
бедняге, вероятно, очень сложно ощущать себя таким же дураком, как все остальные  
простые смертные, все те, кому не достался ай кью в районе ста восьмидесяти.  
— Отправил бы кого из своих “шестерок.”  
— Слишком сложно для моих ребят. Они мне не “шестёрки”, но опыта у них  
маловато...  
Бриджит быстро подходит к окну, поправляет штору. В этом нет нужды, но  
Джеймс её понимает: имитация деятельности дарит ложное чувство подконтрольности  
ситуации, а оно по меньшей мере приятно.  
Джеймс нужды в имитации не испытывает: он знает, когда нужно уметь  
расслабиться и позволить другому человеку вести и этим самым сэкономить силы для  
рывка, и потому он лучший агент, чем Бриджит (даже если при стрельбе у нее никогда  
не дрожит рука).  
— Каков план?  
— Я посмотрю, можно ли работать отсюда. Если можно, то сидим здесь, сколько  
выйдет. Если нет, у нас есть ещё парочка квартир. Но, возможно, придётся наведаться в  
этот ваш отель.  
Бриджит продолжает поглядывать в окно.  
Кью пялится в свой монитор.  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и возвращается к чтению: утки, нежно любимые мисс  
Оливией Лэтам, на самом деле чудовищны, мерзкие подлые твари. А следующая книга  
— великолепна. В ней фермерша Жермена внезапно оказывается в центре  
международного продуктового скандала и весьма нетривиальным образом использует  
продукты молочного животноводства (Джеймс помечает карандашом — правда ли  
масло из коровьего молока способно останавливать кровотечения?).  
Кью продолжает торопливо трещать по клавиатуре, его длинные пальцы, обычно  
не особенно красивые, слегка узловатые, сейчас легки и быстры, и смотреть на его  
руки — отдельное удовольствие. Джеймс садится в кресло и, собственно, смотрит.  
Бриджит, разумеется, в курсе, что они с Кью имеют несколько более близкие  
отношения, чем полагается быть агенту и его квартирмейстеру. И она, быть может,  
имеет на этот счёт какое-то мнение, но — более чем разумна и держит его при себе.  
Джеймс смотрит на Кью, посматривает на Бриджит, в его наушнике ласково  
потрескивает: сейчас миссию курирует, кажется, Эр, но она предпочитает молчать,  
если в разговорах нет необходимости.  
Кью что-то мурлычет себе под нос. Кью, опять вспоминает, ненавидит летать,  
значит, полёт ему стоил нервов, и вот сейчас, когда возможна стрельба...  
Джеймс тихо, медленно думает обо всём сразу, и чувствует уже, что где-то и  
что-то не сходится. Он не понимает толком пока, что именно, но обязательно поймёт.  
— Кью, — напряженно произносит Бриджит от окна. — Автомобиль. Номера не  
французские. Остановился у обочины напротив.  
И одновременно просыпается в наушнике Эр.  
— Бонд, — говорит, — уводите Квартирмейстера. 

 

4\. 

Оливия Мэнсфилд после миссии в Токио позвала Джеймса к себе в кабинет (сразу  
после посещения медкрыла и разбора полётов с новым Кью) и спросила:  
— И как вам?  
И Джеймс ей ответил:  
— Эта его штучка с кнопочкой сработала.  
А потом произошло много всего, и сделалось очевидно, что штучки с кнопочкой  
недостаточно, чтобы раз за разом выгребать их всех из дерьма, а Кью... Кью  
справлялся.  
И так, и этак, и ещё каким-то хитрым образом он каждый раз предугадывал, что  
Джеймсу понадобится на очередной миссии, и оно, необходимое, всегда оказывалось  
под рукой — смертоносное и эффективное чаще всего, но однажды — всего лишь  
бутылочка тайленола, а еще раз — рекомендации хорошего ресторана в Тарне, и, тоже  
однажды — афиша местного кинотеатра.  
И — голос в наушнике. Всегда ровный, всегда чуть высокомерный, но это из-за  
выговора — надменного и исполненного собственной значимости выговора  
выпускника Итона (а выпускником Итона Кью, как знает Бонд, никогда не был).  
И ещё через какое-то время Оливия снова вызывает Джеймса к себе, и она стара.  
Джеймс на неё смотрит: за почти двадцать лет она истончилась, и история с Сильвой  
оставила глубокие следы на её лице, и глаза её ещё выцвели, а ведь когда-то были  
васильково-голубыми. А вот взгляд только больше затвердел.  
И она сказала:  
— Перестань дёргать Квартирмейстера. Перестань на него давить. Перестань  
пытаться поставить его на место, которое, по твоему ценному мнению, он должен  
знать.  
— Я не...  
— Прекрати. Ты проверил его вдоль и поперек. Испытал на прочность. Он  
выдержал твою проверку. А теперь время перестать. Он блестяще справляется, но ему  
тяжело. Он не был в отпуске уже три года, у него дома коты, у него ипотека. Он ни с  
кем не встречается, и даже случайного секса у него, в отличие от тебя, не было  
слишком долго.  
— Сколько? — тут же интересуется Джеймс.  
Эм поджимает свои сухие губы.  
— Именно о том и речь: ты должен прекратить. Вот эти свои грязные намеки, и  
то, что ты называешь рабочим флиртом, и вообще всё, что только может прийти тебе в  
голову относительно нашего Квартирмейстера. И, кстати, рекомендую тебе возвращать  
выданное им оборудование более или менее целым, иначе я начну высчитывать его  
стоимость из твоей заработной платы. И ты внезапно увидишь, что не так уж она и  
велика.  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, но Эм, конечно, побеждает. Она всегда  
побеждает, и мир должен быть благодарен, что она не перешла на сторону зла.  
Джеймс медленно, покаянно опускает подбородок, чувствуя себя глупым  
школьником, опять, в который раз.  
— Хорошо. Понял. Могу быть свободен?  
Она качает головой.  
— Нет. Погоди. Сядь.  
Джеймс ждёт.  
— Это серьёзный разговор. Кью — ценный кадр. Кью уже окупил всё в него  
вложенное, но он — тот, кто, потенциально, проведёт в своём кресле лет тридцать, а то  
и сорок. Кью — вклад в будущее, и превосходный. Но к тому же он — мальчишка,  
— Когда я тебя встретила, ты был моложе, чем этот мальчик, когда он занял  
должность Квартирмейстера.  
— Я впервые убил человека в девятнадцать.  
Оливия очень внимательно смотрит.  
— Кью впервые убил человека, когда ему было тринадцать. И сейчас продолжает  
убивать одним нажатием клавиши. Это не соревнование, Бонд. Это не игра "Кто  
больше." Считайте, я вынесла вам официальное предупреждение, Ноль-Ноль-Семь.  
Джеймс кивает.  
Джеймс уходит обдумывать и думает долго. 

***  
Бриджит сухо, сосредоточенно кивнула. Джеймс вынул пистолет.  
Кью продолжал бешено стучать по клавиатуре. Джеймс подумал — и сунул  
книжку за пазуху. В крайнем случае задержит пулю.  
В наушнике чётко произнесли: “Спускайтесь по пожарной лестнице, уходите  
через переулок направо. У вас есть минут пять.”  
— Мы должны уходить, Кью. Быстро.  
— Я в курсе. Мне, кстати, передали извинения от Эм. Говорит, приняла  
ошибочное решение. Вовремя.  
— Поднимайся.  
А Бриджит задернула штору, оставив только едва заметную щель.  
— Пока всё тихо. Минуты две у нас, может, и есть, но не пять точно. Кью.  
Уходим. Я за тебя отвечаю.  
Но Кью дернул рукой, левой, замотал головой, почти закричал:  
— Началось! Начался настоящий взлом!  
И вновь с остервенением застучал по клавишам.  
Бриджит выматерилась, очень грязно, Джеймса её виртуозность всегда поражала.  
— Я им нужен, — пробормотал Кью, но ноутбук всё ещё не закрыл. — Им всем  
нужен я. А я ошибся. Я идиот. Я такой идиот...  
Тогда Джеймс понял: так не годится.  
— Чёрт возьми. Я сейчас перекину тебя через плечо и унесу. Уходим!  
И в этот момент — на самом деле началось. Из автомобиля — целого фургона —  
высыпали люди в чёрном. Джеймс вот чего не понимал: зачем вся эта  
демонстративность.  
— Я прикрываю, — деловито отозвалась Бриджит, нехорошо улыбаясь и доставая  
второй пистолет. Она пользуется обычно мелкими, всяческими польскими “пэшками” и  
прочей дамской мелкотой, но да, стреляет с обеих рук. Это она умеет. В этом она  
хороша.  
Джеймс захлопнул ноутбук, едва не прижав Кью пальцы, сунул в руки, испытывая  
желание на самом деле перекинуть через плечо и утащить.  
Бежали по коридору, потом — по пожарной лестнице, а потом начали стрелять.  
Отстреливались. И опять выли полицейские сирены.  
В наушнике Эр медленно, деловито поясняла, куда свернуть и какая из дверей  
должна быть открыта.  
А потом...  
Потом.  
Кью закричал. И замолк. В наушнике смолкло тоже — только едва заметно  
похрипывало помехами.  
И — Джеймс остановился.  
Обернулся.  
Тут было очень темно и тихо, в этом переулке. Очень спокойно. И воняло  
кошачьей мочой. Очень такой конкретный запах.  
И Бриджит, так же неприятно, как и всегда на миссиях, улыбаясь, приставила  
один из своих дамских пистолетиков к виску Кью. Дамский-то дамский, но мозги  
вышибить бы хватило. Кью стоял, крепко зажмурившись.  
— Опусти пистолет, Бонд, — сказала. — И не принимай близко к сердцу. В целом  
нам нужен Кью, как ты догадываешься. В частности… Он не основная цель, но такими  
людьми не разбрасываются. Велено было или брать его живым, или убедиться, что  
точно мёртв. А мы сейчас вне зоны отслеживания, здесь за стеной глушитель всякой  
связи, как мне объяснили. Поэтому мы изобразим, что мы все погибли. А если будешь  
сопротивляться, то в отношении тебя и Кью не только изобразим. Вообще ты тоже  
желателен нам живым, в качестве гарантии послушного поведения нашего милого  
Квартирмейстера. Он, понимаешь, в отличие от нас с тобой, ещё так молод и  
чувствителен. Он пока что не имел удовольствия наблюдать, как пытают кого-нибудь, с  
кем он спал. Опять же, надеюсь, до этого не придётся доводить. Так вот, опусти  
оружие.  
Джеймс стоял, тяжело дышал.  
Секунду, две.  
— Опускай. В принципе, если Кью погибнет, это всех огорчит, но планов не  
нарушит. Кью — всего лишь дополнительный бонус. И лично мне было бы приятней,  
чтобы он оставался живым. Я, знаешь, сентиментальна, самую малость. Он мне  
нравится. Ну и задание хотелось бы выполнить идеально, ты ведь понимаешь.  
Джеймс опустил пистолет.  
— Клади на землю. Сейчас к нам подъедут. А мы пока что постоим и немножко  
отдышимся, ага?  
— И сколько ж они тебе предложили?  
— Тебе ли не знать, что деньги в нашей работе не имеют особого смысла. Я более  
чем уверена, что могла бы уйти на пенсию богатым человеком.  
— Значит, не деньги. Тогда что?  
— Идея, — пробормотал Кью. Он стоял, продолжая жмуриться, будто бы всё  
ждал, когда пистолет выстрелит. — Она работает за идею, Бонд. Я полагаю, это опять  
“Спектр”. Я регистрировал подозрительную активность на старых счетах,  
принадлежащих наследникам Блофельда, но наши финансовые аналитики ничего  
особенного не обнаружили. Выглядело так, будто бы банки всего лишь проводили  
ревизии и перерасчеты для последующей консервации. Так “Спектр”?  
Улыбка Бриджит сделалась шире.  
— Умненький мальчик. Очень даже.  
Джеймс вот что знал — это тот случай в жизни, когда ему нельзя ошибиться. У  
него таких случаев в жизни было много, и каждый раз — как в первый, но тут нельзя,  
нельзя…  
У Джеймса за пазухой много всего имелось, включая книжку Оливии Лэтам.  
Книжку он уронил, это дало две секунды отвлечения внимания. А второй пистолет  
выхватил и выстрелил Бриджит промеж глаз. Она бесшумно осела на землю,  
продолжая на Джеймса пялиться, уже мертвая.  
...И только потом выдохнул и спросил:  
— Кью, ты в порядке?  
И Кью, вздрогнув всем телом, открыл глаза и с удивлением сообщил:  
— Жив.


	2. Chapter 2

5.

А потом:  
— Давненько не случалось... думать, что сейчас мне вышибут мозги.  
— Но в целом — случалось? — с любопытством уточнил Джеймс, подбирая книжку — она весьма пригодилась и, думалось, в любом случае пригодится снова. — Что? Эта презираемая вами дама, Кью, уже спасла вам жизнь. Отнеситесь же к ней наконец с уважением.  
Кью мелко кивнул.  
— Случалось. Хорошо. Ладно. — Выдохнул и быстро-быстро заговорил. — Им не нужен был я. То есть нужен был, но не сам по себе, а вдали от наших серверов. Точно. Вдали от серверов. Бонд. Нам срочно нужен доступ к Сети. Любой. Да. Я сумею работать из любой “сетки”. Нам нужно кафе c вай-фай-сетью, вот что. Вероятно, маленькое и незаметное. И срочно.  
— За нами всё ещё охотятся.  
— О. Да. Конечно. Именно поэтому доступ к Сети нам нужен как можно быстрее.  
Кью постучал пальцем по своему наушнику.   
— Эта линия теперь, вероятно, отслеживается. Ничего важного по ней не передавайте. Даже того, собственно, что мы живы...  
А Джеймс... Ну, Джеймс схватил Кью за руку, дернул и закричал:  
— Бежим.  
Он не знал города (откровенно говоря, он даже не знал, что именно это за город), но он этих городов в жизни навидался. Он чувствовал, куда бежать. Это в нём было давно уже крепко вшитым инстинктом.  
Он толкал Кью в самые узкие и темные переулки, дважды они забегали в парадные, там, переждав и переведя дыхание, находили двери в задние дворы, и задние дворы выводили их в совсем тихие, совсем тёмные улочки, узкие, совершенно средневековые, пока в наушнике не затрещало и голосом Эр не сказало:  
— Линия скомпрометирована. Агент, если вы меня ещё слышите, линия скомпрометирована. Если вы ещё живы, то код — “красный, двенадцать.” Повторяю — "красный, двенадцать." Делайте всё от вас зависящее, чтобы как можно быстрее доставить известную вам персону в известное место. Повторяю: код — "красный, двенадцать."  
Джеймс на бегу сам себе кивнул, вытащил наушник и бросил на землю. Наступил на него. Всё.  
Кью, знал, делает то же самое.  
У Кью вид был — встрёпанной помоечной кошки. Тощий, дерганый, глазищи на половину лица. Он очень старательно растоптал свой наушник каблуком и велел:  
— Давите хорошенько, чтобы невозможно было восстановить микросхему. Как вам известно, "красный, двенадцать" означает, что мы уходим в глубокое подполье, в свободное плавание, но можем пользоваться всеми доступными ресурсами. А у меня их всё ещё... достаточно. Нам нужно как можно скорее возвратиться назад. Проблема в том, что мы, вероятнее всего, не сможем лететь самолетом, поскольку во всех аэропортах очень сложные системы распознавания лиц. На многих железнодорожных вокзалах, по крайней мере, в крупных городах — тоже. Нам остаются автобусные сети, попутки, междугородные электрички.   
Джеймс кивнул: не дурак, двадцать лет в этом бизнесе.  
— Мне нужно раздобыть нам новые документы, но сперва — доступ в интернет. Я должен сам посмотреть, что происходит.  
Джеймс огляделся по сторонам.  
Он не думал, что они оторвались от преследования надолго. С другой стороны, это преследование могло быть и не таким уж настойчивым. В конце концов, Кью из Лондона удалён... Чёрт.  
— Кафе, — ещё раз кивнул Джеймс.  
Кафе, которое они обнаружили ещё через десять минут, было до того мелким — на четыре столика, что Кью усомнился — будет ли там доступ в Сеть. Был.  
А ещё подавали кофе чёрный и крепкий, как дёготь, и Джеймс его пил, настороженно приглядываясь и прислушиваясь.  
И ждал.  
Он думал, у них есть ещё полчаса или около того. Из окна он видел аптеку, и, значит, нужно будет постараться туда попасть, раз уж она так удобно им подвернулась.

***  
Джеймс не совсем идиот насчёт компьютеров, а с информацией в электронной форме учился работать ещё тогда, когда информация та хранилась на перфокартах — картонках с прорезями, и чтобы её уничтожить, достаточно было взять зажигалку.  
Так что кое-что мог и Джеймс, и он, по крайней мере, попробовал. Прежде всего он аккуратно опросил тех, кто, как он полагал, мог что-то знать о Кью. Эм, конечно, поделилась кое-какой информацией, и её у нее были эти странные сентиментальные приступы, когда она вызывала Джеймса к себе, чтобы туманно ему на что-нибудь намекнуть или погрозить пальцем (Джеймс списывал эти приступы на её возраст). Но — мало, очень мало, и слишком многое приходилось домысливать.  
Манипенни Кью знала, как выяснилось, довольно давно, но давно означало — года три. Насчёт того, что было раньше этих трёх лет, у нее не имелось даже догадок. Кью (тогда ещё Эр) будто бы возник из ниоткуда, соткавшись из воздуха сразу же в этом своём безобразном кардигане (слово "дизайнерский" на бирке вовсе не синоним "приличный"; иным дизайнерам Джеймс бы и руки не подал) и тут же принялся вытворять свои магические штуки с компьютерами.  
— Он гений, — пожала плечами Манипенни. — Должно быть, он пришёл оттуда, где обычно их всех выращивают. Наверно, жутко секретная закрытая школа для умников. Или лаборатория. Может, он из пробирки?  
Джеймс понял: тут дальше рыть бессмысленно.  
В собственном отделе Кью царил дух какой-то диковинной религиозной общины, где Кью занимал место предстоятеля, а все остальные немо его обожали или, во всяком случае, трепетали перед ним, так что задавать вопросы этим людям Джеймс поостерегся — он вообще опасался фанатиков и всех этих... вот этих, короче.  
Наконец, был ещё кадровый отдел, и вот как раз кадровый отдел должен был располагать какими-то данными — в конце концов, это их работа, не так ли?  
По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, в кадровой службе работают в основном девы довольно нежного возраста и все как одна — с тоской по "нормальной личной жизни" в глазах, поскольку известно, что никакой нормальной личной жизни в Ми-6, а в особенности, в его кадровом отделе, сплошь состоящем из дев, не найти.  
Джеймс имел очень хорошее предчувствие насчёт этих дам, но... Они его визиту обрадовались. Они, конечно, питаются в основном кофе и слухами, чтобы блюсти талию, но одно дело — перетирать косточки агенту Ноль-Ноль-Семь за его спиной, и другое — иметь возможность увидать его вживую.  
Так вот, у них имелись некоторые данные на Кью. Они, например, знали, что у него две кошки, и находили это милым. Но вместо настоящего его имени в соответствующей графе стоял прочерк, его домашний адрес был заменен номером почтовой ячейки "до востребования", а год рождения указан "с точностью до двух лет." Место рождения — "ассоциировано с Соединенным Королевством." Негусто.  
Зато Мириам… Та, которая единственная средь этого цветника вовсе не мечтает о настоящих отношениях, поскольку глубоко беременна третьим, что ли, по счёту ребёнком — вполне себе настоящим, и на Джеймса взирает со снисходительностью человека, спустившегося в ад и возвратившегося обратно. Так вот, Мириам сказала:  
— Я тут довольно давно работаю. По крайней мере, дольше остальных. И я слыхала одну занятную и довольно безумную историю. Не знаю, сколько в ней от правды.  
Джеймс знал: в самых безумных историях от правды обычно больше всего.  
История выглядела так. Жили-были зверски умные люди, супруги, специалисты в области компьютерной безопасности, а в те годы компьютеры были ещё в диковинку, не всякий верил, что однажды такие штуки будут у каждого в кармане.   
Эти зверски умные люди попались, разумеется, на глаза спецслужбам (если конкретно — то Службе Безопасности) и больше десятилетия обеспечивали поддержку правительственных компьютерных систем, и вроде бы неплохо работали и жили, ребёнка завели, тоже зверски умного.  
Потом... Ну, многие истории этим заканчиваются: их нашли мёртвыми у себя в кровати. Застреленными. Их, кажется, ещё и пытали, но это не точно.  
А вот их зверски умного сына, которому было тогда что-то около тринадцати, не нашли. МИ-5 искала его около полугода и готова была признать погибшим...  
Ребёнок не умер. Ребёнок раздобыл себе сколько-то комплектов поддельных документов, ловко изображал ученика какой-нибудь муниципальной школы, переезжал с места на место с туристическими группами, зарабатывал какие-то деньги мелкими сетевыми взломами и не вполне легальными компьютерными услугами... Полгода тринадцатилетний мальчишка обводил вокруг пальца внутреннюю разведку страны, бандитские группировки, социальные службы... Всех.  
Такой вот мальчик. Исчез потом куда-то.  
Никто толком не знает, как его звали, куда девался... Собственно, не знают даже, был ли мальчик. Может, выдумки всё это.  
Ну, вот примерно об этом говорили году этак в двухтысячном или две тысячи первом.

***  
Вид у Кью самый безумный.  
Им приносят две огромных тарелки пасты, и пахнет от еды так, что Джеймс разом вспоминает — завтракал почти десять часов назад, и это был очень скудный завтрак в самолёте, что-то съедобное только условно.  
Кью же выглядит так, будто сейчас умрёт то ли от ужаса, то ли от истощения. Или раздолбает клавиатуру ноутбука в пыль.  
— Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
Поднимает взгляд:  
— Что? Какое это имеет...  
— И вправду, никакого значения. Но сейчас нужно поесть, потому что неизвестно, когда удастся перекусить в следующий раз.  
А Кью на Джеймса пялится так, будто едва узнаёт.  
— Понимаешь, мои ребята не справятся. Они у меня умные. Но у них нет... Не хватает, короче... И вот сейчас там уже почти доломали шестой брандмауэр.  
— А всего их сколько?  
— Девять.  
Джеймс попробовал пасту. Она, как и ожидалось, оказалась превосходна.  
— История с Сильвой покажется цветочками в сравнении с тем, что может произойти сейчас. Тогда погибло около десятка агентов. Сейчас их будут сотни.  
Кью опять опускает пальцы на клавиатуру и бешено набирает текст.  
— У меня не хватает мощностей, чтобы сделать что-то всерьёз отсюда. Не хватает. Я могу только наблюдать.  
Джеймс продолжает есть (он хороший агент, и он заботится о том, чтобы таковым и оставаться).  
Наконец, стук клавиш смолкает. Кью откидывается на спинку стула.  
Складывает руки на столе, и Джеймс разглядывает его пальцы — ему кажется, у Кью есть на подушечках мозоли, но он не уверен, он точно не помнит...  
Кью решительно берёт вилку.  
— Всё.  
— Всё?  
— Я только что уничтожил базу данных МИ-6. 

6.

Они ели в молчании. То есть Джеймс бы, конечно, принялся задавать вопросы, но Кью молчал подавленно, тяжело.  
И, в конце концов, оба чудовищно устали и были голодны.  
И им еще бежать через всю Европу. Они имели право на десять минут передышки. Десять минут как раз и истекли, когда Кью отодвинул от себя опустевшую тарелку и сделал глоток кофе.  
— Это был план на самый крайний случай. Я запустил "червя", который фрагментирует информацию. Слегка похоже на мясорубку. Вроде бы когда-то это было коровой, но теперь — просто нечто бесформенное. Всего лишь свалка разрозненных битов. Как раз сейчас процесс фрагментации должен был завершиться. Все агенты на миссиях получили инструкции по поводу текущей ситуации, но… Теперь каждый сам по себе.  
Джеймс хмыкнул. Большей частью — пораженно.  
— Эм-то знает про твой план?  
— Он был согласован. Мы разработали его сразу после Сильвы.  
— То есть теперь у МИ-6 нет базы данных.  
— Нет. Личные дела агентов, информация обо всех текущих и проведенных миссиях, все коды и пароли, все явки, все финансовые отчеты и данные о счетах, все исследования — всё исчезло.  
— Но.  
— Но. Есть сложный десятиступенчатый пароль для того, чтобы собрать всё обратно. Десять ступеней предполагают, что взломать этот пароль практически невозможно, а если и возможно, то займёт не менее двух недель. Это как паззл. Каждая часть пароля собирает какой-то фрагмент. Но пока не соберутся все части, картинка не сложится обратно.  
— Умно.  
— У меня было время все продумать. Я знаю свои пять частей пароля, Эм — свои. Кроме того, пароль целиком хранится... в одном месте.  
— Ну разумеется.  
— И самая важная информация сохранена на зеркальном сервере, который сейчас находится вне сети и не подключен к источнику питания. В самом крайнем случае его можно будет запустить физически. С этим справится и Эр, но она не знает, где располагается сервер.  
Джеймс полагал, что у всех в МИ-6 в той или иной степени присутствует паранойя, но чем выше занимаемая должность, тем, разумеется, и паранойя должна быть глубже и обширней.  
— Понятно, — ответил Джеймс. — Значит, наша задача по-прежнему — доставить тебя в Лондон.  
— Но теперь мы по-настоящему сами по себе. У нас больше нет никаких явок кроме тех, о которых знаем мы лично, и никаких счетов кроме тех, которые зарегистрированы лично на нас.  
— Разумеется. Тут, кстати, есть аптека. Нам нужно, в таком случае, сменить имидж, а? Ну, раз мы теперь вне закона.  
Принесли счёт.   
Кью тёр глаза, выглядя потерянным и сонным.  
Телефон зазвонил, разумеется, совершенно внезапно — и зазвонил тот, одноразовый, который Джеймсу выдавали специально для миссии, с высокой степенью шифрования и пока, как он надеялся, не засвеченный.  
Номер вызывающего абонента был ему, разумеется, не знаком.  
Кью сверкнул глазами и махнул — дескать, принимай звонок, хоть что-то прояснится.  
— Слушаю.  
— Запоминай: Динь-ле-Бен, перекресток Репюблик и Жиано, жилой дом сразу же за зданием мэрии, двухэтажный, на три подъезда, вам нужен второй. Все помещения там выкуплены. Консьержу скажешь: "Старые друзья мадам, желаем приятно провести время." Вас впустят. Надеюсь, _он_ с тобой. Эта квартира не засвечена, но не оставайтесь в ней более двенадцати часов. _Он_ нужен мне в Лондоне. Срочно. Никаких самолётов. Отвечаешь за _него_. Телефон теперь уничтожь.  
Джеймс оборвал звонок.  
Телефон повертел в руках и протянул Кью:  
— Нужно от него избавиться. И у нас есть адрес.  
И какой адрес! Если догадка Джеймса верна, то Эм раскрыла для них двери собственного родового гнезда. Или что там у нее… родовая дыра? Она, знал Джеймс, дом своего детства терпеть не может. Но сам жест оценил.

***  
Тринадцатилетний мальчишка, полгода бегавший от спецслужб.   
Кью, впервые убивший в тринадцать.  
Но куда, черт побери, мальчишку подевали потом? Куда могли засунуть ребенка тринадцати лет, который умудрился уйти от спецслужб, который зарабатывал на жизнь мелкими взломами во времена, когда все эти цифровые дела были уделом крутых бородатых мужиков в татуировках?  
Джеймс возвращался к этим мыслям раз за разом. Но в этом случае у него и идей-то не было, с какой стороны подойти к этой истории.  
И он всё же отправился к Эм. Эм, может, над ними и посмеется, но если и посмеется — ему-то какое дело. Он всего лишь хочет знать.   
— Зачем? — спросила его Оливия. — Что от этого изменится? От того, что ты будешь точно знать?  
Джеймс к тому времени уже однажды переспал с Кью. Но было это только однажды, он вообще не слишком понимал, что у них — и с ними — будет дальше. Он был движим... ну, любопытством, да. Но чем-то ещё.  
А Оливия на него этак посмотрела и сказала:  
— Когда я тебя впервые увидела, ты был пьян и смотрелся довольно помятым. Но на следующее утро ты явился в офис чисто выбритым, подтянутым и в своем парадном кителе. Тебе было двадцать два, у тебя были поразительно синие глаза, ты был самоуверен и уже тогда вполне умел держать себя в руках. Мне лично ты напоминал гладь заледеневшего озера на солнце. Старею, да, потянуло на дешевые сравнения. Но ты был великолепен. И с той поры только оброс льдом. Когда я впервые увидала Кью, то он мне показался таким, знаешь, неухоженным, заросшим тиной деревенским прудом. Пахло от него, правда, чистотой — такой, знаешь, бедняцкой свежестью дешевого стирального порошка. Очень был чистенький мальчик, и не скажешь, что какое-то время жил на улице.  
А больше она ничем тогда поделиться не изволила.

***  
— И кстати, — небрежно заметил Кью, аккуратно промокнув губы салфеткой. — Нас вот-вот объявят в розыск. По крайней мере, ориентировки уже готовят.  
— И какие же преступления нам вменяют?  
— О, множество всяких. Мы террористы, это раз. Кроме того, мы, возможно, связаны с наркотрафиком и участвуем в похищениях людей. К тому же в нескольких департаментах Франции мы бывали неоднократно задержаны за непристойное поведение. Почему-то. Теряюсь в догадках, причем здесь наше поведение.  
Джеймс ухмыльнулся:  
— Люди склонны запоминать такие вещи лучше всего прочего, поскольку обязательно задумаются, чем именно непристойным мы могли заниматься.  
— О.  
— Идём.  
И — пошли.   
В аптеке целых пять минут потратил, выбирая между оттенками краски для волос "тёмный шатен" и "перезрелый мёд", а Кью в основном забавно и глуповато таращился. "Платинового блондина" Джеймс тоже сперва взял, но потом вернул на место, а выбрал всё же "Благородный пепельный".  
— Если вы хотите меня обесцветить, — пробормотал Кью, — то лучше не нужно. Мною можно будет пугать детей, и я уж точно всем запомнюсь. Нет. Решительное нет.  
— Разумеется, пугать детей тобой можно уже сейчас, потому что твой выбор одежды кошмарен, и то, что ты до сих пор не приобрел расчёску, не улучшает положения вещей, а ещё больше удручает. Но вот ирландец из тебя выйдет отличный. У этих людей тоже большие проблемы с чувством прекрасного.  
Кью хотел что-то ответить, но передумал.  
Ирландец из него действительно вышел отличным. Им пришлось, правда, снять на час номер из тех, ключи которых выдают, не спрашивая и не запоминая лиц, и обстановка там была соответствующая, но ирландец — ирландец из Кью вышел дивно хорош. Гораздо более нелепый, чем обычно, и обесцвеченные чуть рыжеватые брови сделали его взгляд за стеклами очков ещё более невинным и беззащитным. Он теперь напоминал какого-то диковинного зверя, может, древнюю черепаху, но, в общем, с терроризмом и непристойным поведением больше не ассоциировался, но навевал мысли котятах и молоке. Отлично.  
Зато Джеймс теперь выглядел то ли его отцом, то ли слишком возрастным любовником, что, разумеется, несколько сбивало с толку, но скорее забавляло.   
— Я забронировал нам билеты на электричку, которая отходит от станции через тридцать минут. Нам нужно спешить, — только и сказал Кью, оглядев Джеймса самым внимательным образом.  
Поскольку выглядел теперь Кью ещё моложе (хотя куда уж), Джеймс снисходительно усмехнулся.

***  
Джеймс не любил Скайфолл.  
Это был дом его детства, и люди, говорят, склонны с нежностью относиться к местам, в которых родились.  
Джеймс родился на огромной кровати девятнадцатого века, викторианском чудовище, тяжелом, резном, недвижимом. Не то чтобы его мать планировала домашние роды, но схватки начались так внезапно, что она едва успевала добраться хотя бы до кровати. От первой схватки до первого младенческого крика прошло двадцать семь минут — мать, говорила, смотрела на часы, пытаясь, как это рекомендовано, рассчитать частоту сокращений. Вокруг бегали и суетились, и звонили доктору, а Джеймс взял — и родился.  
И до сей поры не понимал, ради чего стоило так торопиться, но вот — он родился в Скайфолле.  
Это Шотландия, для полной ясности. Тут вересковые пустоши, унылые и печальные, как чьё-то бессильное предсмертное проклятие, серые холмы и огромные гранитные валуны, про которые говорят, будто бы тролли ими играли в куличики.   
Здесь большую часть года небо висит так низко, что вы будто ходите в его влажном, холодном подбрюшье, и к вечеру всегда промокаете и промерзаете до костей.   
Наконец, здесь погибли родители Джеймса.  
За что ему любить это место?  
Оно ему дорого, да. Но дорого тем особенным образом, как дорог выбитый зуб — без него остается кровоточащая дыра.  
В общем, Джеймс не любит Скайфолл.  
И, знает, Эм не любит этот свой Динь-Ле-Бен. Он заинтригован, конечно, и хочет сам поглядеть на место, в котором провела раннее детство Эм.   
Они едут почти четыре часа. За окнами делается всё зеленее, всё чище и свободнее, и солнце сияет в рыжих волосах Кью.  
Они едут и едут, и за всю поездку Кью открывает рот всего пару раз — чтобы попросить раздобыть чая и чтобы сообщить, что ориентировки начали рассылать. А всё остальное время пялится в экран своего компьютера. Джеймс продолжает наблюдать, поскольку наблюдение при неясных вводных — единственный способ выжить.  
У него всё ещё нет плана (и, если уж откровенно, ему пригодился бы голос в наушнике — он разленился, отвык от одиночества, стал слишком уж полагаться на других).  
Он выходят на станции и оглядываются по сторонам. Непохоже, чтобы прямо сейчас их собирались убивать.  
Кью плотнее запахивается в свою парку — осень здесь пусть и мягкая, и теплая, но ветер с гор дует ледяной, пронзительный.


	3. Chapter 3

7.

Квартиру они нашли без труда. Это действительно были целых два этажа, и просторных, в ничем не примечательном панельном доме постройки первой трети прошлого века. Потолки оказались довольно низкие, но зато вид из окон делает всё остальное в этой квартире совершенно незначительным.   
За окнами начинались горы. И отнюдь не приземистые шотландские холмы, уныло очерченные тоскливыми ёлками на фоне не менее унылого неба. Это были Альпы. Это были высь, синь и свобода.  
Кью тоже смотрел на горы.  
Потом обернулся — и вперил беззащитно-подслеповатый взгляд в Джеймса.  
— Вы знаете, — сказал, — я очень редко бываю в поле. И вот сегодня меня почти убили. От прилива адреналина всегда так чертовски хочется трахаться?  
И Джеймс ухмыльнулся:  
— Всегда. Вам помочь с этой проблемой, Квартирмейстер?

***  
У них есть восемь часов, как думает Джеймс. Или не восемь, но около того. Секс получается быстрым — скорее взаимная дрочка, чем что-то более пристойное, но годится вполне. Джеймс по-прежнему считает, что секс с Кью плохим быть не может.  
Особое удовольствие Джеймсу доставляет осознание того, как они испачкали простыни на кровати, на которой, быть может, родители Оливии Мэнсфилд усердно зачинали эту Оливию.  
На Кью сразу после наваливается такая сонливость, что он делается вял и послушен, и позволяет укрыть себя одеялом, и утыкается носом в подушку.  
— Я не спал двое суток как минимум, — бормочет он. — Могу я...  
Джеймс аккуратно гладит его по голове — после секса сам он сделался довольно слюняв.  
— Часов семь у тебя есть. Потом будем выдвигаться. Если, разумеется, нас не раскроют к тому времени.  
Кью бормочет нечто совсем неразборчивое.  
А Джеймс испытывает прилив нежности, поскольку сам он урвал немного сна в самолёте, а до того — полноценные восемь часов ещё дома, в Лондоне, а теперь глаза у него сами собой не закрываются, но во всём теле звенит усталость. Он полагает, ему хватит и часов пяти. А пока что он желал осмотреться.

***  
Этот сон снится ему регулярно, хотя и не часто.  
И каждый раз он вполне осознаёт себя и то, что — всего лишь сон.  
Но он заперт внутри и может только немо открывать рот, безвольно ожидая пробуждения.  
Он под водой. Вода синяя, очень холодная, а надо головой у него — тонкая, сияющая корка льда. Она почти прозрачна, и сквозь неё видны небо, овалы лиц с разинутыми провалами ртов, и потому знает, что там сверху — люди. И что эти люди видят его тоже. Но — всего лишь смотрят.  
А он бьётся и бьётся. И вода делается розовой.  
И перед тем, как задохнуться и замёрзнуть окончательно, он обычно наблюдает, как лица сменяются подошвами ботинок.

***  
Дом Оливии Мэнсфилд походил на слоёный пирог. Из тех, которые начиняют всем, что попадётся под руку. Спальня, которую занял Кью, оказалась выдержана в строгом, классическом стиле, и была, вероятно, обставлена относительно недавно, лет, возможно, десять назад, не более. Не ультрасовременная, но и не старомодная.  
В гостиной царили шестидесятые с их тяжелой угловатостью и кичливой неповоротливостью. На этом же этаже имелся ещё кабинет, запертый на ключ, — впрочем, не думала же она всерьёз, что Джеймс пройдёт мимо запертой двери. Эм вовсе не дура.  
Вот кабинет Джеймсу по-настоящему понравился. В нём царил совершенно вневременной уют, какие-то мягкие девяностые или начало нулевых, и — неброские. Плотные светлые шторы на окнах, мягкие глубокие кресла, огромные книжные шкафы и под стать им письменный стол, красного дерева, но затертый, запятнанный чернилами и поцарапанный. Было ясно, что за ним проводили долгие, приятные часы.  
Джеймс прошёлся вдоль книжных полок. Разумеется, нестареющая классика — "Политика" Аристотеля, "Государь" Макиавелли, “Левиафан” Гоббса и "Протестантская этика" Вебера. Это всё было знакомо и ожидаемо.  
Дальше — подборка английской литературы, включая сестёр Бронте, но исключая, кстати, Уэллса. Ещё дальше — неплохое собрание американской фантастики шестидесятых и семидесятых. Что ещё? Модные прежде Камю, Сартр...  
Книг было прилично — пожалуй, хватило бы укомплектовать небольшую сельскую библиотеку. Джеймс прошёлся ещё раз, оглядывая шкафы более внимательно, отмечая бумажные закладки, затертые и поломанные корешки некоторых книг и само их расположение — и ощупывая полки на случай фальшивок и потайных дверей.  
Не нашёл ничего.  
Потом задержался взглядом повнимательней — и хмыкнул.  
На полке Эм, на достаточно близком к креслу месте — только протяни руку, стояло полное собрание сочинений мисс Оливии Лэтам. Все пять романов. Начиная от уже прочитанных Джеймсом "Уток" и заканчивая многообещающими "Тиграми в акульих шкурах." Джеймс оглядел их повнимательней. Корешки носили следы активного чтения — дешевые переплеты затерлись и потрескались. Тогда снял один роман с полки и открыл наугад.  
Поля книжки были испещрены пометками.   
Джеймс нахмурился.  
Эм — настолько рьяная поклонница мадам Лэтам? Быть может, дамы знакомы лично?  
Потом ещё подумал.  
Первый роман — те самые "Утки", был написан, судя по статье в “Википедии”, в две тысячи десятом или одиннадцатом году, а опубликован — в две тысячи двенадцатом, в январе или в феврале. К тому времени Джеймс с Оливией был знаком уже, выходит, лет пятнадцать. И в том же году, но уже в августе, у них появился новый Квартирмейстер. И тогда же на их головы обрушился Сильва.   
Первая книга пользовалась невероятным успехом, и вторая вышла почти сразу — в октябре или ноябре двенадцатого года, как раз тогда, когда они разгребали за Сильвой всё дерьмо. Третья книга была опубликована в тринадцатом году, четвертая — в четырнадцатом, а пятая, соответственно, совсем недавно, в начале пятнадцатого.  
Джеймс поглядел на выходные данные книги в руках — судя по всему, первый тираж.   
Джеймс ещё подумал.  
И ещё.  
"Авторский экземпляр? Или экземпляр, подаренный автором человеку, который помог в написании книги?"  
И сел с книжкой в кресло.

***  
"Путешествие к центру земли" — вот как Эм назвала его детективные потуги.  
— Джеймс, — сказала она. — На правах не столько непосредственного начальника, сколько старого друга — надеюсь, за эти годы мы стали с вами добрыми друзьями... Так вот. Наш Квартирмейстер не без недостатков, но болтливость к ним не относится. Он не любит говорить о себе. У меня, разумеется, есть его полное досье. Оно хранится в единственном экземпляре на бумаге в соответствующем хранилище шестого уровня секретности, поэтому прекратите мучить наш отдел кадров. У девочек просто нет доступа к делам с таким грифом. А вот ваши визиты их изрядно смущают, и, например, мисс Вейзел теперь полна совершенно необоснованных надежд. Это снижает производительность её труда.  
— Мисс Вейзел обладает слишком развитой фантазией, — буркнул Джеймс. — Ей противопоказано работать с бумажками.  
— Возможно. Но речь не о ней, а о вас. Вы ведь с ним спите. С нашим Кью. Так не проще ли вам спросить у него самого?  
Джеймс открывает рот. Закрывает. Снова открывает.  
— Он не доверяет людям.  
И это звучит как "он не доверяет мне." Что, в общем говоря, обидно и даже стыдно.  
Оливия тонко улыбается.  
— Помните, был такой роман, "Путешествие к центру земли"?  
— Фантастика, — скривился Джеймс. — Не читал.  
— Фантастика. Так вот, там, в центре земли, много всего хорошего. Ну, или люди думали, что там много всего хорошего, и приложили изрядные усилия, чтобы туда проникнуть. Нашли путь.   
Джеймс неплохо понимает намёки.  
— Ясно.  
— Ничего вам не ясно. Я не уверена, что должна позволять вам то, во что вы ввязались, потому что совершенно непонятно, как это отразится на работе всего Кью-отдела. Кью, разумеется, профессионал. Но ему двадцать семь и иной раз он бывает импульсивен. Тем не менее. Чтобы достичь центра земли, нужно проявить настойчивость. Приложить усилия. В вашем случае, вероятно, это означает начать говорить. Начать задавать вопросы не мне, а непосредственно Кью. Но тут уж сами понимаете: чтобы задавать вопросы, нужно быть готовым к встречным вопросам.  
Оливия Мэнсфилд, старая сволочь, как всегда права, и ей бы, пожалуй, книжечки писать, дамские романы. Обязательно со свадьбами в конце.  
— Бонд, — говорит она напоследок. — Не приходите больше ко мне с этими вопросами. Или идите к Кью, или просто выкиньте их из головы. А для начала — определитесь, вы просто потрахаться, или это у вас сантименты. И тогда уже сами разберётесь, нужны ли вам на самом деле ответы.

***  
Джеймс снимает с полки "Уток" и теперь перечитывает более внимательно, причем не только сам роман, но и пометки на полях. И тут уж — подозрения только укрепляются. На полях мелким почерком Эм выведены какие-то обрывки фраз, какие-то отдельные слова, какие-то вопросы, и всё вместе...  
Всё вместе.  
Нет, Джеймс отнюдь не готов делать поспешных выводов. Он откладывает книгу как раз тогда, когда из спальни доносится слабый вскрик. Он выхватывает пистолет и бежит.  
Уже ночь, и квартира исполнена теней и шорохов.  
Джеймс готов к чему угодно.

***  
Этот сон означает вот что — в его жизни всё идёт крепко не так. Сон начал сниться лет в тринадцать, но тогда ещё был слабым, неопределенным, нечётким.  
Он рос, и вместе с ним рос, ширился, обрастал подробностями и этот сон.  
Вот теперь в нём появились знакомые лица — через лёд смотрели Эм, Бонд, агент Ноль-Ноль-Девять, вся мёртвая окончательно и бесповоротно, и исполнительный, дежурно-вежливый Таннер.  
И все они таращились через лёд, а потом лица, как и водится, сменились ботинками.  
И Кью, закричав, наконец с облегчением от своего крика проснулся.  
Сел на кровати, а на него настороженно пялился Бонд с пистолетом в правой руке и какой-то книжкой в левой.  
— Всего лишь кошмар, — с раздражением и стыдом пробормотал Кью. — Бывает. У вас, вероятно, тоже. Ложитесь спать. У нас не так много времени для отдыха в запасе. Я надеюсь, что завтра мы уже покинем пределы Франции.

8.

Завтра пределы Франции они не покинули.  
За ними пришли сегодня.   
Около пяти часов утра, когда ночь только-только переходила в рассвет, и Кью сонно копался бумажных пакетах лапши быстрого приготовления и какого-то дерьмового чая, которыми были наполнены кухонные шкафы Эм. Очевидно, она предполагала, что однажды в доме появятся внезапные гости, и позаботилась о том, чтобы они не умерли с голоду. Имелись ещё банки консервированного тунца, супы и овощи. Так что нет, от голода они бы не померли.  
Первая пуля с каким-то излишне деликатным стуком клюнула стекло огромного панорамного окна, но то было, разумеется, непробиваемым и всего лишь покрылось паутинной сетью трещин. Что означало — пуля была тоже непростой.  
— Бронебойная, калибр семь шестьдесят два, скорее всего, — хладнокровно сообщил Кью и нырнул под стол. Не то чтобы стол на самом деле мог бы защитить от бронебойной семимиллиметровой. Но время Кью себе выиграл.  
— Чёрт, — ответил Бонд и спрятался за шкаф. Шкаф был понадежней, резного дуба.  
— Отходим! — прокричал Кью. — Через заднюю дверь, и я забронировал нам автомобиль, он уже должен дожидаться нас на парковке у мэрии. Полагаю, вы придумаете, как нам до неё добраться.  
Дальше Кью тоже нырнул в шкаф, а еще дальше — они действительно выбежали через заднюю дверь, надежно заслоненные каменным заборчиком вокруг внутреннего дворика.   
Кью умудрился на ходу натянуть одежду и откуда-то, вероятно, из воздуха, вынул свой неизменный ноутбук, тот, что с наклейкой в виде полицейской будки из "Доктора Кто."  
Джеймс подумал: в этот раз их решили убивать всерьез, и не ошибся.  
Их действительно решили убивать всерьёз, просто тут, повезло, были очень узкие, запутанные, темные улочки, и слишком узкий угол обзора для снайпера. Снайперов. Джеймс насчитал двоих, и подозревал третьего в девице, с которой столкнулся на одной из улочек, впрочем, тут же распахивать свой футляр для виолончели на виду у всех она не стала, а только ухмыльнулась.  
А Кью забронировал им монстра.   
— Было очень сложно убедить доставить нам бронированный “мерседес” представительского класса, и стоило слишком больших денег, — признался Кью. — Но это даст нам время.  
— У тебя есть план?  
— У меня всегда есть план. Уверен, что и у вас свой имеется. Я полагал, мы сумеем добраться до Дивон-ле-Бена без приключений, но я ошибся. Слушайте. Во Франции работает под прикрытием Ноль-Ноль-Шесть, Тревельян. Как раз сейчас его миссия должна была завершиться...  
— Алек? Ты хочешь запросить помощь Алека?  
— Она нам не помешала бы. Вам и мне нужно спать. И... В общем, я с ним связался. Жду ответа. Он сейчас, предположительно, в Экс-ле-Бене.  
Джеймс решил, что он просто не знает, что и думать. Алек был ему другом, насколько возможна дружба между агентами подразделения “Два ноля”. Они не виделись десять, что ли, месяцев, потому что прикрытие Алека на этот раз было очень уж глубокими. Говорили, он даже завел собак. И Джеймс регулярно уточнял его статус...  
— Алек — хороший агент.  
— Все агенты два ноля хороши, пока не становятся нехороши не приставляют пистолет к моему виску.  
Джеймс с ним внутренне согласился.  
Телефон Кью — еще один крохотный кирпич без маркировки — мелодично звякнул.  
— Дивон-ле-Бен, завтра, около полудня. Явка подтверждена. Теперь, Бонд, нам нужно добраться до границы со Швейцарией живыми.

***  
Алек Тревельян был груб, вот что про него прежде всего говорили. Говорили, что это потому, что он воспитывался в России, с медведями. Говорили ещё, что водку он приучился пить с трёх лет, в России, де, всех детей поят водкой, чтобы те не капризничали.  
Но вот что мог бы сказать Бонд: идите в задницу. А любимый напиток Тревельяна — белое полусухое фризанти, лучше из виноградников Восточной Франции (но чаще всего пьёт он всё равно водку).  
И насчёт России...   
Джеймс познакомился с Алеком тринадцать лет назад, ещё на курсах подготовки в подразделении "Два ноля" и тут же с ним подрался, а потом с ним же надрался в стельку.  
Потом, через два месяца, Алек вынес его на своих широких плечах (насчёт плечей всё правда — они шире, чем вы можете себе представить) из-под огня на миссии, которая внезапно покатилась ко всем чертям (или, как выразился Алек — пошла по пизде).  
А ещё через месяц, едва выписавшись для легкой офисной работы, Джеймс снова отправился с Алеком в бар.  
С той поры они вытаскивали друг друга из задницы попеременно и, пока что, довольно успешно, а ещё Алик был нелюбопытен, предпочитал молчать и слушать и однажды сказал Джеймсу:  
— Если ты и сдохнешь в конце концов, то из-за бабы.  
— Постараюсь впредь заводить себе мужиков, — сухо отшутился Джеймс, и Алек на него странно посмотрел. Не то чтобы Алек не понимал сути бисексуальности. И, опять же, если того требовала миссия, Алек трахал и мужчин, и ничего, суровость воспитания и крепость морали не мешали его члену исправно твердеть.  
— Дурак, — в конце концов сообщил Алек, и с той поры в сердечные дела Джеймса не лез (а было это незадолго до Веспер Линд, и Джеймс таки сдох, пусть и недостаточно надежно и надолго).  
В конце концов, думал Джеймс, если удастся выжить и уйти на пенсию, то будут они с Алеком, два старых пердуна, подстригать газоны и кусты вокруг своего маленького домика в Девоншире и делать ещё какие-то старушечьи вещи, и так и помрут в один день в каком-нибудь доме престарелых, сперва обозвав друг друга идиотами в последний раз.

***  
Хвост был. Но недолго.  
Отстал после третьего мелкого городишки, а дальше простирались рапсовые поля до самого горизонта, и Джеймс растерялся. Они были беззащитны (у Джеймса не было с собой даже ни единой завалящей взрывающейся ручки). Они давно должны были быть мертвы, но всё ещё не были.  
А Кью продолжал стучать по клавишам ноутбука, хотя было непонятно, чем он там может заниматься, если связи нет.  
— Связи ведь нет? — уточнил Джеймс, ведя автомобиль ровно и аккуратно, тот ему искренне нравился — послушный и крепкий зверь.  
— Я наладил удручающе медленное соединение через сим-карту, которую купил вчера на вокзале. И сейчас я бронирую нам билеты на самолеты из Лиона в десяти разных направлениях. Полагаю, в Лион мы всё же не поедем, а доберемся до Гренобля и там снова перекрасимся и выправим нормальные документы. Я не знаю, как нам удалось оторваться сейчас, но, похоже, удалось. Не думаю, что повезёт ещё раз. Больше мы не можем себе позволить останавливаться нигде дольше, чем на час. И я думаю, что часть пути мы должны преодолеть на попутках. До Дивон-ле-Бен от восьми до четырнадцати часов. Ноль-Ноль-Шесть будет ждать нас до вечера, часов до восьми, завтра, но не дольше.  
Джеймс кивал головой. Он чувствовал себя странно: плыть по течению он не то чтобы не умел. Умел. Он просто никогда прежде не доверял всем этим течениям. А теперь вдруг доверился.

***

В одну из тех неприятных, страшных ночей сразу после миссии — а после миссии Джеймсу обычно тошно и тоскливо, и хочется выть, и если он к тому же ранен, то делается и вовсе паршиво и думается, что — когда же он сдохнет...  
Так вот, в одну из таких ночей он идёт к Кью (они трахаются уже давно, но всё между ними по-прежнему смутно). И тот заспан, и трёт глаза, и, о господи, он в пижаме с маленькими мультяшными овечками. И вовсе не выглядит удивленным. Только замечает:  
— А я всё ждал, когда же вы ко мне вломитесь.   
У Джеймса даже нет сил изобразить вежливое раскаяние. И на выслеживание, на какое-то особое изящество в погоне за информацией у него тоже нет — он просто попросил адрес у Манипенни, и та глянула на него по своей привычке остро и вроде как с презрительным сочувствием — и назвала.  
В общем, Джеймс жалок на пороге дома Кью, который он в темноте даже толком не разглядел. Дом этот приземист и тёмен — вот и всё, что знает Джеймс.  
Кью кивает:  
— Давайте, заходите. Погода кошмарна.  
И ёжится, переступая босыми ногами. У него узкие, бледные ступни с довольно длинными пальцами, и сам он тоже ведь узкий, худой, длинный, но, кстати, не тощий. Под одеждой, под этой нелепостью, у него есть мышцы, а не только кожа и кости, как смутно думалось Джеймсу. У него птичье совершенно строение, ни грамма жира, но его худоба не вызывает отвращения или жалости.   
Джеймс переступает порог, бросает на пол дорожную сумку и тогда говорит:  
— Не мог представить, что придётся возвращаться в свою пустую квартиру.  
И Кью качает головой.  
Джеймс его хватает и обнимает, и тот опять ежится, потому что Джеймс пришёл из-под осеннего ночного дождя, и, конечно, от него веет промозглостью.  
Кью пускает его в свою постель. Кровать у него старая, но довольно широкая и скрипит, но на потолке спальни наклеены светящиеся в темноте звезды, и Джеймс узнает некоторые созвездия Северного полушария.  
Они долго лежат в тишине, не касаясь друг друга, и Кью ровно дышит. Джеймс даже думает, что он заснул. Но затем, так же ровно дыша, Кью тянется, и Джеймс послушно тянется к нему навстречу.  
Ночь делается лучше.  
А потом переходит в рассвет.  
Но Джеймс после миссии всегда в странном, разбалансированном, расфокусированном состоянии ума, и потому решается:  
— Как тебя на самом деле зовут?  
Кью замирает в его объятиях.  
— "Кью" на мой взгляд более чем достаточно. Зачем вам?  
— Я тут понял, что буквы вместо имени мне недостаточно.  
Кью аккуратно высвобождается из объятий и отворачивается.  
— В моём имени нет совершенно ничего интересного. Оно даже заурядней вашего.  
На той стороне кровати он подтягивает колени и делается удивительно компактным.  
Джеймсу ничего не остается, кроме как накрыть его одеялом и постараться заснуть.  
У него, разумеется, не выходит.  
После миссии он обычно не спит до момента, пока не начинает буквально валиться с ног от усталости.

***  
Отец, разумеется, хороший человек.  
И очень умный, даже гениальный, а в книгах написано, что гений обычно рука об руку идет со всяческими странностями. И безумием.  
Отец безумен.  
Он довольно рано это понимает.  
Нет, отец, конечно, хороший человек. И заботится о нём настолько, насколько способен.  
Отец учит кодированию, и кодирование — большой прекрасный мир, полный чудес. Кодирование позволяет забывать вообще обо всём. Вспоминать приходится, хотя бы изредка. И всё ещё вынужден ходить в школу, пусть это маленькая, закрытая, специально для детей работников этого предприятия школа. В его классе семь человек, и это хорошо. Они идиоты — это плохо.  
Хуже всего агрессивные идиоты — это он тоже прочитал в книжках. И когда он находит очередного дохлого сверчка в своем ланчбоксе, то в который раз решает, что книжки правы. Учителя тоже не очень умны, но от учителей хотя бы дохлых сверчков не приходится ожидать. А он брезглив, мёртвые насекомые поднимают в нём волну такого парализующего отвращения, что он каждый раз сперва не может пошевелиться от ужаса, и всегда выкидывает нетронутый завтрак, как бы голоден ни был. Он и ланчбокс бы выкинул, но что скажет мать?  
И вот каждый день он носит в сумке коробку для завтрака, в которой уже лежали дохлые насекомые. Носит и носит.  
А учителя давно махнули на него рукой, позволяя быстро выполнять стандартные задания, а потом сидеть и читать книги. Книги и кодирование — вот что хорошее есть в его жизни.  
А самое плохое — не мёртвые насекомые в ланчбоксе, а припадки паранойи отца.  
Он надеется, что однажды всё же вырастет (если раньше с ним чего-нибудь не случится) и сможет куда-нибудь от всего этого деться.


	4. Chapter 4

9.

Они меняют одежду в дешевом универмаге по пути на Лион. Джеймс оглядывает это криво сшитое убожество на вешалках, но смиряется и старается выбрать хоть что-то более или менее приличное. Для себя он находит джинсы, рубашку и легкую осеннюю куртку из плащевки, а Кью обряжает в какие-то драные штаны по последней подростковой моде, чёрную толстовку с надписью "Весь мир — дерьмо" и бейсболку с названием какой-то молодежной группы. Теперь тот — юный, но исполненный вселенского раздражения панк, и таких в любом более или менее крупном городке пруд пруди.  
Затем они ловят попутку, большой грузовик, груженый сеном, и два часа трясутся в кабине под ужасающее кантри местного производства. Их, очевидно, принимают за отца и сына (и это было неизбежно). Они к тому же узнают и местные новости: подорожали комбикорма, а вот свиней сейчас резать не стоит, через месяц цены взлетят.  
Джеймс находит, что существование в глубинке имеет свои прелести и, пожалуй, на пенсии он сюда переселится. Авось, месяца два продержится.

***

Алек громко и довольно обидно смеётся, тыча в Кью пальцем.  
Кью злобно на него глядит, но, похоже, никакого впечатления его взгляд не производит. Вот Бонд умеет так глядеть, что в его взгляде — голая, холодная смерть. У него ещё глаза же ледяные. Кью сам видел, как люди давятся воздухом, стоит Бонду на них этак глянуть.  
Взгляд Кью Алека заткнуть не способен.  
— Знаете, — говорит тогда Кью. — На следующей миссии вы внезапно обнаружите, что ваш пистолет не стреляет.  
Алек ещё некоторое время хохочет и, наконец успокоившись, выносит вердикт:  
— А ничего, тебе даже идёт. Ты похож на мальчишку из глубинки, приехавшего учиться в крупный город. Такая, знаешь, восторженная невинность. Надо сфотографировать и отправить Манипенни. Она собирает такие штуки. У нее, например, есть фотка Бонда в женском платье.  
— И оно мне шло, — замечает Бонд.  
— Ну, верь в это, если так тебе легче.  
Бонд чертыхается, но без раздражения, а Тревельян в это время делается окончательно серьезным.  
— Хвоста за вами нет, я наблюдал достаточно долго. Но это не значит, что он не появится. Я пристроил своих собак и взял отпуск на восемь дней, сказал на работе, что еду на свадьбу сестры. Так что, ребята, у меня есть на вас неделя.  
— Но... Вы не получили сообщения?  
— Про то, что все миссии сворачиваются, а все агенты отзываются обратно? А вот хуй вам. Я десять месяцев сижу в этом дерьме и нарыл материалов на десяток пожизненных для всей местной военной верхушки. И могу нарыть ещё больше, могу найти нашего собственного крота в правительстве. И тут я должен послать всё в пизду, а сам, значит... Хуй вам.  
— Ладно, — отвечает Кью. — Недели нам должно быть достаточно. В любом случае, эту неделю нужно ещё как-то выживать.  
Алек хмыкает.  
— Ну, уж твою тощую задницу вдвоем с Бондом мы до Лондона как-нибудь дотащим.

***  
Оливия Мэнсфилд, ещё не Эм, но уже не просто секретарша, знала, на чьё место метит, и все вокруг — тоже. А Джеймс к тому жезнал, что она своего добивается, чего бы это ей (и всем, кто оказался рядом) ни стоило.  
Она ковала себе костяк из агентов и персонала, она создавала себе команду по своему образу и подобию, отыскивала людей, подбирала из каких-то дыр, из канав, с улиц...  
Джеймса вот тоже подобрала.  
Чувствовал ли он себя за это благодарным?  
Нет.  
Оливия всегда добивалась желаемого, и всё у неё получалось, кроме одного — по образу и подобию у нее так никто и не выковался. Она, может, и относится к людям как к пластилину, как к заготовкам, которые нужно обточить...  
Джеймс ей верен и всегда будет оставаться верен, он не знает даже, что должно случиться, чтобы он отвернулся от Оливии Мэнсфилд. Разве что она предаст первой.  
Но она ведь та ещё сука. У неё есть звериная верность по отношению к своим людям, к тем, кого она ввела в свой узкий круг, но в остальном она шагает по головам.  
Так что Джеймс на её стороне, но вовсе не "её человек". И с Кью она промахнулась. Джеймс теперь догадывается, где она подобрала этого мальчишку, но с выковыванием из Кью у нее совершенно ничего не вышло. Абсолютно.  
Он настолько чужой и чуждый, что это просто неприлично. Тем не менее, Оливии верен и он. Верен и никогда не позволяет себе даже слова поперек.  
Джеймс, кстати, вот ещё что знает: если Оливия скажет, чтобы Кью прекратил трахаться с ним, то он и прекратит.  
Странно, что она не говорит.

***  
А ещё Тревельян покупает Кью леденец на палочке. Большой, ярко-красный, и Кью на этот леденец смотрит и чувствует, как правый висок наливается болью и начинает дергаться глаз.  
— Что?.. — только и спрашивает Кью, когда это чудовище суют ему в руку.  
— Это вкусно, — ухмыляется Тревельян. — А ещё добавляет твоему... образу штрихи. Наполняет его жизнью.  
Покружив по городу, они наконец находят тихое кафе с хорошим обзором и возможностью сбежать через задний двор. Заказывают что-то там — Кью предоставляет этим психам самим сделать заказ. Сам же быстро проверяет логи в крошечной зашифрованной сетке на троих — доступ в неё имеют только Эр и Эм. Никаких новостей. Тогда Кью принимается анализировать собранные данные касательно первой и второй атак.  
Ему до ужаса не нравится, насколько эти атаки были наглыми и решительным. Он вообще подозревает, что тот, кто эти атаки координировал, достаточно неплохо знает внутренние системы Кью-бранча.  
Он поднимает усталый взгляд от экрана и надолго задумывается. “Крот”, думает он. Должен был завестись настоящий, хорошо информированный “крот.” С другой стороны, Сильва уже показал, что даже “крот” не обязателен, достаточно принести в отдел стороннее оборудование.  
В последнее время никакого стороннего оборудования никто из агентов из "поля" не приносил. Никаких чипов, флешек, карт памяти, жестких дисков, плееров, телефонов, планшетов, ноутбуков... Ничего. Кью ежедневно проверяет все описи текущих миссий, он бы помнил...  
Бриджит не могла быть единственной. Кто-то должен был ей помогать. Кто-то уровнем не ниже техника. Это же Кью-бранч, в конце концов, нельзя просто так прийти, сунуть флешку в первый попавшийся компьютер и уйти. Есть брандмауэры, есть "песочницы", все подключенные устройства в обязательном порядке регистрируются, и о любом стороннем устройстве тут же сообщается начальнику смены.  
Начальнику смены...  
Кью думает. И снова думает, и опять.  
— Наверно, — говорит он, когда приносят пиццу, — нет смысла возвращаться в Лондон. В отделе "крот." Кто-то помогал Ноль-Ноль-Девять. Восстановление базы данных приведет исключительно к тому, что она опять будет взломана. Нам нужно понять, против кого мы воюем. Не то чтобы мне не хотелось возвратиться в свой отдел к своему оборудованию. Там разбираться мне было бы проще...  
Тревельян и Бонд переглянулись.

***  
Джеймс вот о чём думает: Кью-отдел состоит в основном из людей с разнообразными психическими отклонениями. В основном там аспергики и социофобы, но есть и парочка настоящих социопатов. И это не его оценка, это ему в отделе психиатрического освидетельствования сказали. Он как-то переспал со штатным психиатром отдела разработок... И вот она считала, что для работников этого отдела иметь психическое отклонение — норма; не то чтобы он не доверял профессионалу.  
Так вот, Кью-отдел состоит из психов, и главный среди них, конечно, сам Кью. Он к тому же гений — говорят, у прежнего Кью коэффициент интеллекта был ниже почти на двадцать пунктов, и всё равно Бутройд был умнейшим человеком.  
Умные психи — вот что такое Кью-бранч. Но, может, что-то в воздухе, из-за чего в некоторые дни идеи к ним в головы приходят совсем уж безумные. Например, вот сегодня.  
— То есть ты предлагаешь... что? Предлагаешь не ехать в Лондон, а с двумя пистолетами и ноутбуком на троих отправиться в логово нашего злодея? Как этим... хоббитам, которые пёрлись на какую-то там гору, чтобы сбросить своё сраное колечко в огонь?  
Кью фыркнул:  
— Ну, не стоит недооценивать мой ноутбук. Я всего лишь имею ввиду, что мы могли бы осесть в каком-то приличном месте и там немножко осмотреться. Конкретно мне нужен широкополосный интернет и ещё несколько компьютеров мощностью хотя бы моего нынешнего ноутбука. Тогда можно было бы попытаться понять, что происходит. Возможно, в Лондон возвращаться не только не нужно, но и вредно.  
Джеймс переглянулся с Тревельяном, и тот поднял бровь. Дескать, ты этого ненормального лучше меня знаешь. Сам решай. И принялся с огромным аппетитом жрать свою пиццу. Аппетит Алека — то, что не может быть испорчено ни одной силой во вселенной.

 

10.

Чтобы было понятно насчёт Алека Тревельяна: у него дурацкие шутки. Говорят, у русских вообще странное чувство юмора, но Джеймсу до остальных русских дела не было, и потом, какой из Алека русский?  
Почти пятнадцать лет назад Джеймс сдал экзамен на право быть зачисленным в корпус "Два ноля". Это, между прочим, было важным событием в его жизни. Он превосходно справился с теоретической частью, преодолев многоступенчатое тестирование на высший балл. Он прошёл полосу препятствий, которую курсанты называли "дорогой смерти." Он, в конце концов, имел уже почти пятилетний опыт полевой работы. И вот он сидит перед комиссией в ожидании вердикта, и в Лондоне небывалая жара, и все эти старцы смотрят на Бонда скептически (они на всех так смотрят — и это не следует воспринимать как нечто личное, им просто давно противно жить), и вентилятор едва-едва шевелит лопастями, и всем хочется скорее покончить с формальностями...  
Джеймсу жарко до одури, и он уже знает, что испытания пройдены (он агент, в конце концов, он уже добрался до своего личного дела и проверил).Он тянется в карман за платком, потому что по лбу ползёт противная капля пота.  
Он вынимает из кармана алый кружевной лоскуток. Смотрит на него в растерянности (впрочем, виду не подаёт).  
И вся комиссия смотрит на алые женские трусики, которые Бонд выудил из кармана вместо платка.  
— Они наверняка тебе обзавидовались, —хмыкнул потом ничуть не раскаивающийся Алек. — Это неприлично дорогие трусы, не мог же я подложить тебе какую-нибудь дешевку. А такие неприлично дорогие тряпки носят только неприлично дорогие женщины. 

***  
— Ну, — в конце концов замечает Алек, доев свою пиццу и придя к выводу, что никто не торопится принимать какое-нибудь решение, — Кью здесь начальник. Как он скажет, так и будет.  
— Да, — не отрываясь от ноутбука, буркнул Кью. — Я здесь начальник и я решаю. Сейчас нам нужно в Мьеж. Вполне себе приличный крошечный город и от границы недалеко. Кроме того, дальше там начинается заповедник, а в заповеднике есть один неприметный домик… Я заказал необходимое оборудование, его доставят к завтрашнему утру на местное почтовое отделение. Так что — не будем зря терять время. Эм об измененииплановя уведомлю чуть позже.  
Алек кивнул и подозвал официанта.  
— Ещё чая, пожалуйста, навынос, и счёт.  
Джеймс поднял бровь. Алек ухмыльнулся:  
— В Кью-бранче утверждают, что Кью функционирует только и исключительно на чае. Так не будем же лишать себя нормально функционирующего Квартирмейстера.  
— С каких это пор ты прислушиваешься к разговорам в Кью-бранче?  
— Это полезные разговоры. Там меня научили фокусу с носком и бутылкой колы, который спас меня в Марокко.

***  
Люди помешаны на сексе. Вернее, не так: люди помешаны на мыслях и разговорах о сексе, несчастные невротики. Трахаются-то они на самом деле не так уж часто. Кью полагает, что среднестатистический человек имеет не более одного полового акта в месяц. Но судя по запросам в поисковых системах, думают о сексе люди при этом каждый день — и не по одному разу. А его собственные родители занимались сексом аномально много — по несколько раз в неделю, и каждый раз ужасно шумели.  
Кью не очень понимает смысла разговоров — ты либо трахаешься, либо нет. Ведь так? Сам секс, кстати, штука быстрая — ну, полчаса, может, ну, бывает, партнер попадется липучий, и тогда приходится пообжиматься подольше. Но в целом секс — штука слишком переоцененная и жрущая в связи с этим слишком много времени, которое могло бы быть посвящено более важным вещам.  
Кью не асексуал. Быть может, родиться асексуалом было бы полезно, поскольку означало бы, что хотя бы о сексе нет нужды задумываться... Кью скорее демисексуал, поэтому среднестатистически он имеет половые акты с частотой раз в полгода (тут подпортил, конечно, статистику Бонд — до него у Кью не было секса года два). И его всё устраивает. Секс утомляет его своей необходимостью. Совсем без него не получается, а с ним всё слишком сложно и запутанно.  
Секс ведь — нечто вроде физических упражнений. Зачем же...  
А, впрочем. Кью тревожно. Нехорошо. Неприятно. Дело, вероятнее всего, в Бонде.

***  
Алек, который, как оказалось, неплохо знает город, водит их по нему какими-то замысловатыми зигзагами, попутно заставив вновь сменить одежду в магазине более приличном, чем универмаг, но, тем не менее, всё же магазине _готового платья_.  
Алек сам лично подбирает Кью рубашку, пиджак свободного кроя и вполне пристойные джинсы, притом уверяя, что Кью всё это идёт, а цвет рубашки подходит к глазам. Будто бы кого-то заботит цвет глаз… А Кью на самом деле идёт. У Алека есть вкус (хотя никому даже в голову не придёт заподозрить). Джеймс думает, что Кью чертовски идёт. Была бы свободная пара часов...  
Дальше они двигаются междугородными автобусами, и Кью, выпив свой чай, вновь утыкается в ноутбук.  
“Хвоста” нет по-прежнему, это даже несколько тревожит.  
Джеймс осторожно, но тщательно осматривается на каждой остановке, но, похоже, уловка Кью сработала и сейчас их ищут в аэропорту Лиона, на одном из забронированных рейсов. Кью даже залез в компьютеры аэропорта и зарегистрировал их на эти рейсы. Сразу штук на десять.  
В общем, было спокойно и на удивление тихо, и даже Алек вёл себя вполне пристойно и не рассказывал тех своих ужасных анекдотов из серии "маленький мальчик нашёл пулемёт." Иногда Джеймс верил в слух о том, что Алека воспитали волки.  
Но вот Алек раздобыл свежие круассаны и кофе и сунул пакет Кью под нос...  
В общем,Алек в этом их маленьком приключении оказался весьма полезным и приятным попутчиком. А ещё через пять часов они прибыли в Мьеж.  
Это оказался совсем тихий, удивительно чистый городок на две тысячи жителей, но вполне приятный — с хорошей гостиницей и несколькими кафе. Джеймс подумал, чтовот тоже — хочется осесть тут на месяцок, и, значит, стареет.

***  
Кью занимался теперь неприятным делом — всех подозревал.  
Подозрения его были деятельными: он вскрывал почтовые ящики работников Кью-отдела, начав, разумеется, с электронного адреса Эр, и читал чужую переписку.  
Ему было не то чтобы неловко... Скорее, противно до тошноты от того, что приходится всех подозревать (пришлось бы вскрыть и ящик Бонда, если бы у того был почтовый адрес). Не то чтобы Кью верил, будто найдется такой болван, который станет переписываться с террористами со своего адреса, но Кью нужна была общая статистика и набор подозрительных ip-адресов. Он просто пытался найти что-то, что привлечет его внимание, и, к сожалению, алгоритмизации его интуиция не поддавалась.  
Так что он читал и читал письма про то, что пора забрать ребёнка из детского сада, и то, какой милый котеночек достался некой Катерине на Рождество (с приложением фотографий котёночка), и квартирные счета, и прочую дребедень, и чувствовал, будто мозги его покрываются мутным налётом...  
У него в отделе работало тридцать три человека, кроме того, имелся ещё формально подотчетный, но самостоятельный отдел технического обслуживания сервисных подразделений МИ-6, в котором работали ещё двадцать два техника и пять диспетчеров...  
Кью именно поэтому не стремился очень уж близко знакомиться с личной жизнью своих подчиненных — это вызывало неловкость и вот это вот ощущение тесноты и нехватки воздуха.  
И вот теперь он читал, и читал, и читал, и ненавидел всех этих котят, детей и чёрт знает что ещё.  
Но затем он прочёл: "Всё будет хорошо, моя дорогая. Наш кудрявый юнец сейчас достаточно отвлечён. Люблю тебя и с нетерпением жду встречи в том же месте."  
Письмо это было написано, а потом удалено два с половиной месяца назад младшим техником, лицо которого Кью вспомнил с большим трудом. Что-то невнятное, незапоминающееся.  
Кью выругался. Отодвинул ноутбук.  
Он был идиотом два месяца назад, но и этот Симонс идиот тоже.  
Кью зевнул, закрыл глаза всего на миг, а когда открыл, на столе перед ним стояла очередная кружка чая. За чай теперь отвечал Тревельян, что было неожиданно, но приятно. Он был прав — все в Кью-отделе правы! — Кью жив и функционален только благодаря чаю. А чай Тревельян раздобывал (или заваривал сам) идеальный — и горячий, и крепкий, и с необходимым количеством сахара.  
Кью принял эту чашку с благодарностью.  
— А что, — спросил Алек, — ты никак не можешь отвлечься и выкроить время для сна?  
Кью поглядел на часы — половина первого ночи. Снова зевнул. Огляделся по сторонам. Номер, который он забронировал не глядя ещё вчера, оказался довольно уютным. Что, впрочем, никакого значения не имело, раз в номере имелись рабочий стол, кровати и кресла.  
— Допивай чай и ложись, — велел Тревельян.  
И Кью послушно лёг. Тревельян, вероятно, сошёл с ума, потому что накрыл Кью пледом (но уголков, к счастью, не подоткнул). Кью закрыл глаза и последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем упасть в черноту без сновидений, был Бонд, с удобством устроившийся в кресле у окна, в густой тени шторы. На колене у него лежал пистолет, а сам он с увлечением читал эту проклятую книжонку, которую Кью теперь уже ненавидел.

***  
Мисс Лэтам теперь взялась за трудный, печальный сюжет с работорговлей и пытками, но пока справлялась блестяще, не теряя своего остроумия и авторского здравомыслия. Впрочем, погрузиться в чтение с головой Джеймсу сейчас было нельзя — он всё ждал, когда же их в очередной раз придут убивать, поскольку, разумеется, придут.  
К тому же его смутно беспокоило…  
Смутно. Очень смутно. Но в его работе смутность могла означать опасность, могла быть важна.  
Алек вёл себя странно. Джеймс подумал: Бриджит не вела себя странно, а потом взяла и приставила пушку к голове Кью. Алек вёл себя странно…  
Алекс, хм, демонстрировал заботу? Алек заваривал чай, приносил плед, помогал выбирать одежду, подкармливал своего Квартирмейстера. Заботящийся о ком-то Алек Тревельян — дело не то чтобы небывалое. Просто обычно Алек очень уж специфичен в своей заботе. Не все даже сразу понимают, что это — забота.  
И вдруг.  
Чай, круассаны, рубашки и пледы.  
И тут Джеймса осенило: Алек ведь флиртует с Кью. Как есть флиртует!

 

11.

Касаемо чувств: у Кью с ними серьёзные проблемы. Его уровень интеллекта, разумеется, позволяет ему осуществлять в достаточной степени эффективную рефлексию, и уж Кью-то всегда точно знает, что чувствует. Он по меньшей мере не дурак.  
По большей...  
У Кью проблемы с эмоциями, он сам себе напоминает бутылку игристого вина. Или там бочку пива. Стоит только выбить донышко...  
А чтобы осторожно, чтобы без вышибания донышка — у него не выходит. У него копится, копится, а потом всем делается только хуже. Прежде всего самому Кью. Он плох в выражении эмоций. У него... невыразительное лицо. Он сам весь невыразительный и скучный, как цапля.  
Поэтому он старается: не чувствует без особой нужды, тщательно следит за собой. Он делает успехи: его голос всегда ровный и спокойный, даже если в агента стреляют, даже если агент ранен. Даже если приходится слушать, как агента пытают. Кью никогда не отключает звук у своего наушника: каждый агент должен быть уверен в том, что Кью с ним всегда. И каждый агент слышит ровный и спокойный голос Кью и верит, что всё будет хорошо, что выход найдётся.  
Даже если выход не находится.  
Кью плох в проявлении чувств, но его агенты должны ему верить и иметь право за него держаться.  
…Его агент однажды гибнет (и такое произойдёт, конечно, ещё не единожды).  
И вот, наконец, Кью влюбляется как... как это говорят? Как монашка.  
Он влюбляется, и это совершенно безрадостное чувство. Нет никакого полёта, нет мира, раскрашенного яркими красками. Есть агент, который прыгает с обрывов, будто бы у него распахнутся крылья за плечами, и вцепляется в уходящие поезда, будто бы титановый.  
Кью не умеет ничего показать лицом — и это к лучшему.  
Он, правда, ошибается. Он думает, достаточно потрахаться, и всё пройдёт, но, оказывается, секс с тем, кого любишь, не слишком хорошая идея. Отвратительная.  
Кью лежит ночами в своей постели и думает, что ужасно, ужасно ошибся. Не нужно было влюбляться. Не нужно было трахаться.  
Без секса можно жить — и неплохо. Никто еще не умирал. От голода умирали, от жажды, опять же, а от недостатка секса — ни разу в истории человечества. Кью так запутался.

***  
В конце концов книжка закончилась. Это произошло к восьми часам утра, когда Кью зашевелился в своем гнезде — чертовски милая привычка (но Джеймс никогда не признается вслух) натягивать на себя все доступные одеяла исворачиваться под ними.  
Кью зашевелился и зевнул, а потом чихнул и, наконец,окончательно проснулся:  
— Который час?  
— Без пяти минут восемь, — ответил Джеймс.—Моя смена, по всей видимости, завершена, тем более, книжка как раз закончилась, а новой у меня нет. Не представляю, что буду делать, когда прочитаю все пять.  
— Опять вы со свой дрянной книжкой. Что Таннер, что вы... — пробормотал Кью и снова зевнул. — Таннер, например, долго пытался и мне тоже подсунуть. Но у меня нет времени на ваши глупости.  
— И Таннер тоже? — удивился Джеймс. — В последнюю очередь бы подумал...  
— И Таннер тоже. Такой же идиот. А я хотел бы позавтракать и работать дальше. Мне кажется, я что-то нащупал. У нас как, всё спокойно?  
— Поверь, едва станет неспокойно, мы тут же заметим.  
Кью босиком прошлёпал к столу и запустил пальцы на клавиатуру своего драгоценного ноутбука. Появился Алек, подлец, и принёс свежей выпечки, кофе, чая и новости.  
— Всё пока что тихо, — сказал, — вообще мы тут как на ладони и я бы не рекомендовал задерживаться. Есть у нас ещё варианты?  
— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Кью, слепо потянувшись к чаю. — Вариантов много. Рядом есть домик в горах, туда нужно сперва ехать двадцать миль, а потом топать миль пять пешком. Но сперва мне нужно собрать все доступные данные. Я их скачаю и не буду зависеть от качества связи...  
Алек услужливо подсунул Кью бумажный стаканчик и ловко подпихнул под руку булку с изюмом.  
Джеймс понял — с Алеком следует серьезно поговорить.

***  
Оливия Мэнсфилд еще вот чем хороша: она умеет держаться своих. Джеймс не припомнит вообще такого раза, чтобы она отвернулась от агента (разве что он сам перебежал на другую сторону). Джеймс знал, что в политических играх есть такое: однажды можно проснуться и узнать, что ты предатель и перебежчик, потому что тебя сдали свои же. И будешь ты сидеть пожизненное в чужой стране, и никогда больше света белого не увидишь.  
Оливия своих не сдавала до последнего. Ни единого раза. Даже под угрозой международного скандала, даже если на неё саму давили и угрожали отнять место.  
Она их всех собрала — каждый агент из секции “Двух нулей”, каждый работник отдела Кью, сам Кью, все, кто составлял костяк МИ-6, все прошли через неё, и в каждом она сама урвала себе местечко.  
Они все в МИ-6 были повязаны, но, наверно, она тоже читала "Маленького принца" и знала, что "мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили."  
Поэтому Джеймс знал: сейчас Оливия делает со своей стороны всё возможное, чтобы они здесь оставались живы, и остались живы все агенты, спешно отозванные с миссий.  
Джеймс со своей стороны готов был делать все возможное, чтобы остаться в живых и в живых же сохранить Кью (и прикрыть спину Тревельяну, но с Тревельяном они вроде как сами могут за себя постоять).

***  
Кью осознаёт: мало найти “крота.”  
“Крот”, конечно, должен быть найден, и его, скорее всего, удастся разговорить (в МИ-6 не используют пытки, но обычно люди в конце концов начинают говорить сами — вина давит, или страх, а некоторым не терпится похвастаться, какие они злодеи и как они всем отомстили).  
“Кроты” будут появляться и появляться.  
Для отдела Кью отбирают в шесть этапов. Для отдела "Два ноля" проверка каждого кандидата длится не менее года.  
Бриджит, например, имела очень хороший послужной список. Кью не понимает...  
Кью много чего не понимает. Теперь понадобится новая Ноль-Ноль-Девять.  
Кью собирает данные. У него есть файлы СПЕКТРа, потому что он никогда не удаляет безвозвратно никакую информацию. Он её надежно прячет, но всегда сохраняет.  
Он читает всю собранную информацию заново и отмечает про себя: Блофельд ведь жив. В тюрьме, в строгой изоляции, но и из тюрем с самыми серьезными системами безопасности совершались побеги. Не существует неуязвимых систем. Если бы сейчас точно знать, что Блофельд всё ещё в камере.  
Но слишком рискованно звонить и слишком опасно — самому лезть в тюремную компьютерную сеть. Это всё равно что встать в полный рост и замахать руками.

***  
Джеймс даже успевает улечься спать.  
Собственно, он успевает даже заснуть. Он, как и обычно, и привычно, быстро погружается в чёрное ничто.На миссиях ему никогда ничто не снится...  
Он погружается.  
И почти сразу выныривает, сперва не сообразив, что его разбудило.

***  
Кью в конце концов решается — вводит в адресную строку координаты сайта, который никогда не индексировался ни одной поисковой системой.  
Маленький, серенький, неприметненький, и, по всей видимости, давно мёртвый форум кактусоводов.  
Последнее сообщение на этом форуме принадлежало некой Марине из Бирмингема и было датировано две тысячи восьмым годом. За давностью лет ссылки на изображения давным-давно не работали, поэтому сайт выглядел совсем уж убого и безрадостно.  
Кью нажал на дату последнего сообщения.  
Выплыло сообщение о том, что запрошенная страница была удалена или адрес неверен.  
Кью нажал на ссылку ещё трижды.  
Ввёл пароль. И ещё один. И ещё.  
Сайт сделался голубоватым, потом розовым, потом почернел.  
Кью, собственно, нужен был не сам сайт, а только его почтовая служба.  
Он зашёл в свой профиль и быстро набрал "Есть небольшая телефонная работёнка." Письмо адресовал некой Дафне.  
Она ответила почти сразу: "У меня безлимит, могу звонить в любую часть света."  
Кью ещё подумал и решился: "Нужно позвонить по одному номеру и представиться определенным образом. Задать один вопрос. А ответ передать в смс-сообщении."  
Дафна, насколько было известно Кью, жила в Балтиморе и была владелицей крошечного пинчера, ухаживала за очень больной матерью и преподавала в младшей школе основы счёта, быстро и качественно выполняла самые странные просьбы и оказывала иной раз самые безумные услуги (как то: позвонить по какому-нибудь номеру и заказать двадцать пять пицц с начинкой из бабл-гам с вишневым вкусом).  
О самом Кью Дафна, разумеется, не знала ничего.  
Но заказ приняла.  
Кью скачал на ноутбук все необходимые материалы и разорвал сетевое подключение.  
Он полагал, что лучше бы оставлять поменьше цифровых следов, даже если очень хорошо подчищаешь за собой.  
Через час, если всё будет благополучно, он узнает, чем сейчас занят Блофельд.  
Или не узнает.  
Потому что оконное стекло коротко звякнуло, прежде чем обвалиться осколками.  
Тревельян зарычал и выбил из-под Кью табурет.  
Бонд подскочил с кровати и выхватил пистолет.  
— Уходим! — закричал Тревельян. — На стоянке есть неплохие автомобили. Чёрт бы побрал...  
Кого там чёрт побрал, Кью интересно не было, самое главное было — спасти ноутбук. Плечо теперь болело, чертов Алек...  
Кью в ноутбук вцепился. В это время Бонд ругался и стрелял, и Тревельян тоже ругался и стрелял, а потом... Потом сделалось тихо.

 

12.

— Было четверо. Теперь нет. На некоторое время, полагаю, мы от их общества избавлены. Не питаю иллюзий, что надолго... Но пока что местность зачищена, — сказал Алек, а Бонд хмыкнул.  
Кью осторожно поднялся с пола. Не то чтобы ему так уж нравилось на нем валяться. Огляделся по сторонам. Этому окну потребуется солидная помощь стекольщика, а ковру — серьезная чистка, но в целом...  
— Их точно было только четверо?  
— Я отследил четверых, — сообщил Алек. — Два снайпера и двое на стоянке, они, очевидно, должны были проследить, чтобы мы далеко не ушли. Не думаю, что группа была больше.  
Кью кивнул.  
Потом потёр ушибленное плечо и обнаружил, что оно вовсе не ушиблено. Или ушиблено тоже, но...  
Не то чтобы он боялся вида крови — не при его виде деятельности. И не то чтобы его так уж впечатляла своя собственная. Он просто не очень ожидал и ощутил от неожиданности некоторую слабость.  
Бонд кровь тоже разглядел.  
— Царапина, — пробормотал Кью, а нужно было сказать твёрже, и на бедре у Бонда тоже расплывалось. — Твоё бедро.  
— Царапина, — куда более естественно и беспечно отмахнулся Бонд.  
Кью Бонду всегда завидовал и иногда даже верил, то тот, например, нечто вроде тритона, иначе как объяснить его фантастическую живучесть?  
Алек же сунул пистолет за пояс брюк (что запрещено техникой безопасности пользования огнестрельным оружием) и деловито уточнил:  
— Кого-нибудь из вас понадобится нести? Кью?  
Кью поморщился: за кого его вообще считают?  
Но кровь в рукаве ощущалась... странно. Горячая, но быстро остывающая. А боль была, конечно, и вовсе не такая жуткая, как Кью представлялось, когда он думал о ранениях. В сущности, это и не было ранением: так, длинная царапина. Пуля прошла по касательной. Так что,подумалось Кью невпопад, он даже не сможет потом сказать, что был ранен на службе. Агенты с двумя нулями вели себя иной раз как дети и хвастались количеством шрамов...  
— Уходим, пока не явилась полиция,— велел Кью. — Немедленно.  
Потом нерешительно поглядел на еще не распакованные коробки с ноутбуками и прочей заказанной и доставленной техникой. Всего он заказывал пять компьютеров, но для работы ему требовалось как минимум три рабочих ноутбука. Ещё две коробки...  
— Нам нужно взять с собой...  
Бонд кивнул, Алек мрачно перезарядил свой пистолет (откуда он откопал это страшилище? со дна чьей-то могилы? интересно было бы знать, куда подевались легкие и изящные “Вальтеры” с модификациями от отдела Кью).  
В конце концов коробки подхватил Бонд, и Бонд же замыкал их маленькое торопливое отступление, и они уже даже без происшествий почти добрались до парковки, когда Кью опять её увидел — девушку с огромным футляром для контрабаса. Он снова удивился — такая молоденькая.  
А потом она уронила футляр на землю. И почти тут же упала рядом — с пулей во лбу.  
— Но...  
— Ого, — ответил Бонд, опуская свой (с удовлетворением отметил) прекрасный и элегантный “Вальтер.”. — Это была Белла-Музыкантша. Узнал, Алек?  
—Ещё бы. Так какой автомобиль берём?  
На стоянке имелись два семейных форда, один неплохой фиат, изрядно затрёпанный мерседес и явно дизайнерского уровня тойота. И Алек предлагал выбрать так, будто бы Кью в магазине.  
— Тот, в котором приличный навигатор, — буркнул Кью. Он, между прочим, ошибся. Теперь порез очень даже болел. И наливался жжением. И Кью определенно уважал теперь агентов куда больше. Особенно Бонда. Тот умудрился как-то приковылять в отдел с трещиной в бедренной кости. Так что...  
Алек кивнул:  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.  
А Бонд выругался.  
— Там должна быть аптечка, — сказал. — Нужно обработать царапину Кью.  
Будто бы обрабатывать “царапину Бонда” не было необходимости!  
Вдалеке завыли полицейские сирены.  
— Выезжай на Е62, — велел Кью. — Приблизительно семь миль.

***  
В том числе Оливия Мэнсфилд нравилась Кью еще и тем, что она оставалась совершенно спокойна даже перед лицом смерти. Бонд рассказывал, что Сильва сунул ей в руки заряженный пистолет и требовал, чтобы она спустила курок. А она стояла и осуждающе на него глядела. Она была такая маленькая в сравнении с огромным Сильвой, но Сильва в этот момент, утверждал Бонд, выглядел очень виноватым и пристыженным.  
Да, вот осуждающе глядеть она еще как умеет. Она вообще очень... местами осуждающая.  
И вот она говорит Кью:  
— Должна же у тебя быть хоть какая-то жизнь за пределами этого здания (это не здание, это глубокие колодцы воздуховодов и мили подземных туннелей, и, говорят, там даже водятся призраки; впрочем, Кью пока не довелось встретить ни одного).  
— Как у вас? — уточняет Кью.  
— Ну, — отвечает эта держащая лицо женщина, — за пределамиМИ-6 у меня есть прекрасная квартира и книги. Знаешь, у меня превосходная библиотека.  
О, Кью знает. Да, библиотека миссис Мэнсфилд великолепна. Но мужа и детей у нее, Эм, всё равно нет. И она не права — у Кью тоже есть немножечко жизни за пределами его подземелий.  
Тут ему в голову приходит: в некотором роде они все дети Эм. Самый любимый. безусловно, Ноль-ноль-семь, но и Кью, кажется, есть место в этом старом, умном, сильном сердце.

***  
Так вот, Кью снова ошибается: он еще слабее, чем думал. Он вообще слизняк.  
Он говорит:  
— Царапина Бонда куда серьезней. Давай, снимай штаны.  
— О, — отвечает Бонд, — только после вас. Когда речь идёт о штанах, я настоящий джентльмен, тебе ли не знать.  
И хмыкает, и Алек в зеркале заднего вида тоже улыбается.  
В общем, Алек ведет автомобиль (это та самая дизайнерская тойота, и владелец будет очень опечален, когда посетит парковку в следующий раз) ровно и быстро, аккуратно и бережно. Ну и дороги в Швейцарии, конечно, ровные, как шелковая простыня. Говорят, их еще при Цезаре построили. Не то чтобы, опять же, Кью было дело до Цезаря, ему вообще ни до чего сейчас дела нет, кроме ноутбука, который цел, и плеча, с которым возится Бонд. Там довольно много крови, но не смертельно и даже как-то смешно, что вот такая мелочь...  
— Будет жечь.  
Они едут и едут.  
Кью думает: а каково агентам на миссиях. Ему ли не знать, что девяносто процентов времени — это переезды, дороги, самолеты, автомобили, поезда...  
Кью старается чем-то занимать своих агентов — никогда не забывает загрузить несколько простеньких игрушек на телефон или там парочку книг, в зависимости от предпочтений. Бонд вон предпочитает судоку и “злых птичек.” Такой вот смешной человек.  
Они едут и едут, но “хвоста” за ними нет. И Кью полагает, что хвоста и не будет — на миссии по устранению редко отправляют даже и четырех человек. А уж пятерых, включая, если Бонд прав, саму Беллу-Музыкантшу (эта женщина выглядела такой юной)... Вообще-то ей что-то в районе тридцати пяти и из них примерно двадцать лет она существует вне закона. Принимать заказы в качестве киллера начала пятнадцать лет назад, а имя и репутацию сделала к двадцати пяти. Она, кстати, на самом деле получила какое-то музыкальное образование. Насколько Кью знал, ее ценник начинается... начинался в районе сорока тысяч фунтов. Так что, может,стоило бы быть польщенным. Кью думал: была и не стало. Она на самом деле выглядела скорее подростком, чем взрослой женщиной... Это тонкое почти безгрудое и почти детское тело...  
Тренькнул телефон. Пришла смс: "Согласно имеющимся данным объект находится там, где и должен находиться, и никакой подозрительной активности не зафиксировано."  
Кью поморщился: не могло такого быть. Просто не могло. Если Блофельд жив и притом не замешан в происходящем.. Нет, никак не могло.  
Кью думал дальше, Бонд меж тем занялся своим ранением. Оно выглядело... ну, не так уж страшно. Бонд имел привычку всегда вляпываться по максимуму, а тут и на самом деле — царапина.  
Так что Кью окончательно успокоился, и даже решил, что всё почти хорошо.  
— Сейчас свернуть налево и ехать, полагаю, до упора. А там, к сожалению, пешком.  
— Ты знаешь, где этот твой домик?  
— Сам лично я там не бывал, но участвовал в организации этого убежища, в том числе занимался комплектацией. И у нас есть навигатор. Очевидно, как-нибудь доберемся.  
На самом деле ничего хорошего в том, чтобы добраться пешком, не было. Доберутся они — доберется и кто-то другой.Так ведь?  
Кью к тому же не очень нравилась та часть, которая про “пешком.”

13.

На самом деле не пять миль. От силы три, но ведь в гору.  
А ещё они бросили автомобиль мили за две до места, где дорога заканчивалась, и шли эти мили по швейцарской асфальтовой простыни, пока не достигли места, где она закончилась — и начались дикие места.  
Кью на миг остановился и неосторожно запрокинул голову вверх — вверху было только чистое синее небо и гигантские, головокружительные горы, и от высоты, глубины и простора даже слегка затошнило. Кью тогда часто-часто задышал и уткнулся взглядом в землю. И ведь кто-то за это великолепие платит — чудовищные деньги за право глядеть на эти горы и в это небо, дышать этим воздухом. Покупают дорогущие рюкзаки, палатки, что-то ещё (ни разу в жизни Кью не бывал в походах — и ничуть не огорчен).  
Но в принципе он понимает. Воздух здесь свеж до хруста. В Кью-бранч воздух проходит многоступенчатую очистку во избежание всякого рода заражений, и на выходе он абсолютно безопасен, стерилен, но... мёртв? В общем, дышать им можно — по привычке, и совсем даже неплохо, но тут воздух живой.  
Теперь, впрочем, они двигались в гору, и это было вовсе не прекрасно, хотя пока и не нестерпимо. Проклятый дешевый навигатор — убогое творение чьей-то унылой компьютерной мысли — утверждал, что нужно идти и идти строго по прямой, обойти никак нельзя. Но своего планшета Кью уже лишился, а от его замечательного умного и послушного телефона пришлось избавиться.  
В общем, шли. На этот раз Алек замыкал их маленькую колонну, зверски глядел по сторонам и часто оборачивался, и ещё так и норовил поддержать Кью под локоть.  
Нет, Кью, разумеется, и так ощущал себя глупым маленьким хоббитом с ноутбуком всевластья (вместо кольца) под мышкой, но его мужская гордость, в кои-то веки очнувшись, ощущала себя несколько ушибленной. Ей и так-то приходилось тяжко в МИ-6, в этом вместилище статных и смертоносных…  
Оба агента были не так уж высоки — всего-то на дюйм или два выше, но шире и тяжелее, и к тому же двигались они так плавно и ровно, экономно и размеренно, что казалось, будто они — киборги.  
Они даже не запыхались.  
Алек ещё и намурлыкивал себе под нос нечто крайне немелодичное, и периодически что-то бурчал, и тогда уже Бонд оборачивался и глядел на него зверски.  
— Вы в порядке? — уточнил у него Кью, когда тот в очередной раз обернулся. На брюках свежих пятен не проступало, но тут уж — эти агенты, их чёрт разберёт.  
— А вы?  
Кью тяжело вздохнул и поглядел на навигатор. Если подлец не врал, идти им с нынешней скоростью предстояло еще около часа.  
Если не свалятся в ущелье, не попадутся волку (здесь ведь водятся волки?) и не заблудятся на горных тропах.

***  
Люди начинают говорить по разным причинам. Чаще всего — от скуки. Ещё — почти столь же часто — от потребности быть любимыми.  
Все хотят, чтобы их любили, причём — чтобы любили за что-нибудь. Безусловная любовь по факту существования остается для большинства в глубоком младенческом прошлом, а настоящее требует заработать, купить, выиграть в лотерею внимание и неравнодушие. Сделать какой-нибудь вклад и получить дивиденды.  
Поэтому в поездах случайные попутчики выкладывают всю подноготную, весь ворох грязного белья. Или сочиняют небылицы — лишь бы только им поцокали языками и посочувствовали, или повосхищались, или позавидовали.  
Поэтому люди врут — в самом широком смысле, и прежде всего себе. "Я не ем после шести." "Моей жене нравится наш секс." "Я никогда не мастурбировала." Люди врут себе, потом ещё — другим, и все варятся в общем котле вранья, постепенно сделавшегося правдой.  
Поэтому люди, посаженные в одиночную камеру, рано или поздно начинают говорить, но не всё, что они говорят — правда в узком, научном смысле слова (истина как строгое соответствие имеющимся фактам). Они себе верят, но с верой очень сложно работать.  
Кью работает с истиной в научном смысле: сверка кода строга, сбор баллистических данных при испытании прототипов ещё строже — от них зависят жизни. Кью знает, что длина его шнурков в любимой паре ботинок — ровно двенадцать дюймов, что объем бутылочки пены для бритья привычной марки — триста миллилитров, что рост Бонда — пять футов и десять дюймов, а размер ноги — девять с половиной.  
Это всё он знает. Он может провести сверку, измерение, отследить тенденцию, рассчитать.  
В его жизни так мало места для правды, в которую можно было бы просто верить.

***  
Джеймс поглядывает по сторонам, посматривает в небо, приглядывает за Кью... и тогда встречается взглядом с Алеком, который тоже, по всей видимости, приглядывает за Кью. Работа у него такая — Квартирмейстера охранять.  
Джеймс давно, с самого утра ещё, пребывает в скверном расположении духа, и даже убийство Беллы не исправляет ситуации. Позже (если доживут) он, конечно, проследит, чтобы в его личное дело внесли этот подвиг (хотя зрелищности в том подвиге не было ни на грош, увы), а сейчас он раздражён, и полон яду, и ждёт не дождётся, когда уже сможет прислонить свою задницу к какой-нибудь поверхности, потому что, в отличие от Алека, он не спал уже сутки. Или даже чуть больше.  
Он зол. Он полон яду. Он готов сцеживать его...  
Он думает: нет, не время. И вот ещё: нужно было прихватить третью книгу, ведь наверняка будут сутки томительного ожидания… Первая называлась "Утки, какими мы их знаем," вторая — “Акулы в тигровых шкурах”, а третья, насколько он помнит: "Люди в полосатых колготках и синих чулках." Он даже предполагать не может, о чем будет тот роман, который остался на полке у Мэнсфилд.  
А потом Кью оступился, или оскользнулся на прелой листве, или запнулся о ветку и едва не покатился вниз по склону, но Джеймс едва успел обернуться, когда Алек подхватил их драгоценного Квартирмейстера и утвердил на ногах.  
И Джеймс снова сделался готов цедить яд.  
К счастью, Кью, утвердившись, утёр лоб, повертел навигатор и сообщил:  
— Ну, мы где-то рядом. Теперь нужно внимательно смотреть, потому что домик должен быть замаскирован.  
И все принялись внимательно смотреть.  
Джеймс — внимательней всех, поскольку Алек его обходил уже на корпус вперёд, а Джеймс такого не терпел. Джеймс же ведь был зол и ядовит.

***  
Национальное английское развлечение — охота на лис. Это значит, что толпа людей, преимущественно разгоряченных брэнди мужчин, собирается и начинает скакать по полям в поисках маленького и напуганного пушистого зверька. Иногда их лошади ломают ноги, запнувшись обо что-нибудь, иногда ломают ноги или хребты они сами...  
А несчастный зверёк оказывается освежеван.  
И когда Кью не снится ледяное озеро, мысли об охоте на лис не дают ему спать спокойно. В особенности в те времена, когда ему приходится думать о сложностях человеческих отношений.

***  
Ведь у них с Алеком нечто вроде джентльменского соглашения после того случая в две тысячи восьмом. В две тысячи восьмом Ноль-ноль-три стала дама столь приятной наружности и такой хлещущей через край сексуальности, что Джеймс, который в целом придерживался правила "только не на рабочем месте, Бонд, убейте себя, но не трахайтесь ещё и на рабочем месте!" (строгим голосом Эм), заинтересовался новой "Тройкой”. К тому же и дама, по всей видимости, к нерабочим отношениям на рабочем месте относилась по меньшей мере терпимо...  
Так вот, Алеку она понравилась тоже. И он искренне не понимал, почему это Джеймс не предложил ему дружеский секс втроём. Не то чтобы Джеймс имел предубеждения перед оргиями или там сексом в большим количеством участников, чем предусмотрено семейным законодательством Великобритании...  
Он просто не имел никакого желания заниматься сексом втроём с Алеком. Хватало того, что он терпел его в душевых МИ-6 и получил определенные впечатления от совместного проживания в одной комнате общежития в бытность курсантами.  
Кроме того, Алек — вовсе не король подкатов.  
Он не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем спросить у Ноль-ноль-три (Джанет, её зовут Джанет):  
— Слушай, но ведь ты видела рекламу бритвенных станков? Ту, в которой говорится, что два лезвия бреют лучше одного? Ну вот, говорят, с парнями та же штука.  
В общем, так случилось, что Джеймсу в тот раз секса на рабочем месте не обломилось (Алеку его не обломилось тоже, но это было слабым утешением).  
И с той поры у них соглашение — Алек не трогает того, на что глаз положил Джеймс, и наоборот.  
А домик, который найден был с большим трудом и после получаса блужданий, оказался чем-то вроде пещеры из истории про Али-Бабу и сорок разбойников — сказочным местом.  
Кью приложил к неприметному углублению на совершенно обычного вида деревянной двери ладонь и проговорил длинную последовательность цифр, и тогда дверь распахнулась.  
— Она бронированная, — небрежно пояснил Кью.  
Внутри домик оказался единым пространством — то, что нынче называют "свободной планировкой". Имелись камин, кухонный остров, диван, несколько кроватей за стеллажом, играющим роль перегородки, на стеллаже — куча книг и какие-то безделушки.  
— Стекло в окнах тоже бронебойное, односторонне проницаемое, кроме того, при необходимости опускаются металлические ставни — разумеется, титановый сплав. Под деревянными панелями стены также укреплены.  
— То есть мы сейчас в крепости? — восхищенно уточнил Алек.  
— Да. В принципе, система распознавания настроена на всех агентов отдела "Двух нулей" и руководителей, но не у всех имеются дополнительные полномочия.  
— Это какие же?  
Кью уже сдвигал большой уютный ковер. Под ковром ожидаемо обнаружился люк (где бы ему ещё оказаться — и тут прямо странно, насколько неизящным было решение о месте его размещения).  
— Вот это открывается только для меня, Эм, Мэллори и Таннера.  
Тут уже от Кью потребовались обе руки и поморгать в камеру.  
Но Джеймс заглянул вниз — и присвистнул. Внизу были собраны все те игрушки, к которым у Джеймса тянулись руки в последний год — но по рукам его вечно били. И ни разу не дали попробовать.  
— Здесь есть средства для усиления обороны периметра. Советую вам с Ноль-ноль-шесть взяться за дело.  
Джеймс почти счастливо выдохнул — заодно будет возможность перекинуться с Алеком словечком с глазу на глаз.

***  
Кью запасся сим-картами с анонимными номерами и надеялся, что их будет достаточно. Разумеется, он пользовался программами анонимности и переадресации, но он прекрасно понимал — есть ещё на планете умные люди, а всякие неприятные вещи происходят не по плану и внезапным образом.  
В общем, основным правилом было менять сим-карты как можно чаще и всегда помнить о безопасности. Прежде ему была свойственна некая самоуверенность, которая привела к некоторому количеству досадных просчётов... Теперь он, как надеялся, сделался несколько умнее и осторожней.  
И сейчас его интересовал Блофельд. Расплатившись с Дафной за услугу через один из анонимных неотслеживаемых счетов, он ещё раз взвесил все "за" и "против" и в который раз решил, что "за" перевешивают.  
Компьютерная сеть тюрьмы "Белфаст" считалась самым неприступным из всех неприступных островов безбрежного интернет-океана. В принципе, не без оснований, но она имела один существенный недостаток — она всё равно имела связи с внешним миром. Тоненькие, тщательно контролируемые ручейки, но всё же. И ещё один немаловажный факт: в разработке файерволов для этой сети участие принимал Кью. Ему, разумеется, предоставили только часть общей архитектуры, но по этой части он свободно мог представить себе всё здание. Он ведь не идиот.  
Он потёр руки. Ему было несколько... жутковато. Пожалуй.  
А потом опустил пальцы на клавиатуру и сделал вид, что ему не страшно.

***  
Кью позволил им с Алеком воспользоваться совершенно замечательными штучками: такие маленькие-маленькие капсулки, в которых настроен считыватель чего-то там (будто бы Джеймс на самом деле хотел разобраться), благодаря чему дикие звери и сотрудники МИ-6 в основном оставались целы, а плохие парни — разорваны на куски. Настоящее чудо, но у Кью таких чудес были, наверно, десятки и сотни, а с Джеймсом он делился изредка и только по случаю.  
Были и ещё занятные штучки — какие-то дистанционные хваталки и пулеметы, активируемые в соответствии с охранными протоколами дома.  
Всё это они с Алеком бережно и с восхищением размещали на дальних подступах к дому — на расстоянии полумили приблизительно, и тогда, убедившись, что поблизости нет хотя бы микрофонов, Джеймс проникновенно спросил:  
— Дорогой друг Алек, а вот скажи, неужели прецедент с "двумя лезвиями" тебя совершенно ничему не научил? Например, хотя бы тому, что трогать чужое — нехорошо?  
Алек выпрямился и с самым невинным видом (невинный и придурковатый вид давался ему особенно легко — у него рожа располагающая) спросил:  
— Это ты о чём сейчас?  
— О ком, Алек, о ком. Понимаешь ли, нас с Кью связывают определенные... отношения.  
Алек нарочито изумленно поднял брови:  
— О. Отношения. Вон оно как... Джеймс Бонд и отношения. Не знал, что ты это слово вообще выговорить можешь, а не начнёшь шипеть и дымиться. И вообще, я в курсе слухов, но полагал, это у тебя очередные "странствия члена."  
Джеймс поджал губы и выдвинул подбородок. Думал целое мгновение и наконец решился (это было довольно сложно — почти как падать с поезда в ущелье с простреленной грудью; но он справился):  
— Я пока не очень понимаю, что у нас за отношения. Но нет. Это точно не "странствия члена", как ты мило выразился. Так что не лезь. Очень прошу.  
— Да я, в общем-то, и не лез. Просто за тобой так забавно наблюдать.  
И тут бы Джеймс ему врезал, но было лень. Потому что Алеку от разбитой морды ничего не сделается, а Джеймсу кулаки отбивать. Да и — бессмысленно это.  
А потом Алек сделался окончательно серьезным и добавил:  
— Но вообще, между нами — наш Квартирмейстер вполне заслуживает заботы. Чая этого своего и чего-то там ещё. Сам знаешь, он уже сейчас лучший Кью в истории МИ-6. Благодаря нему мы сейчас ещё живы. И ещё он сам по себе хороший парень. Так что... Ну.  
Тут Джеймс ощутил нечто вроде откровения, но в чём оно заключалось, не очень-то пока понял.

 


	5. Chapter 5

14.  
К тому времени, когда Джеймс с Алеком возвратились в домик, тот, по всей видимости, превратился в филиал Кью-отдела.  
На столе и диване располагались теперь три ноутбука и ещё какие-то штуковины, названия которых Джеймс даже и знать не хотел.  
Он только уточнил:  
— Всё в порядке? — и Кью что-то пробурчал, слишком увлеченный для нормального ответа. Тогда Джеймс подумал, что под его ногами находится целый арсенал, полный дивных штуковин, блестящих и смертельно опасных — всё, как он любит. И есть возможность, например, весело провести время, перекидываясь с Алеком убийственными шуточками.  
Вместо этого он нашёл электрический чайник, заварку в жестяной банке — и заварил чай. Очевидно, он все делал неправильно, но Кью этого не заметил (впрочем, и не поблагодарил тоже), а только механически принял кружку и продолжил что-то там отбивать на клавиатуре ноутбука номер два. Джеймс полагал, это нечто вроде миссии, полной ровно того же адреналина, что миссии самого Джеймса.  
И вот Кью отхлебывал чай, что-то там печатал, Алек спустился вниз, в чудо-оружейную, а Джеймс сел на диване и стал думать. И вспомнил: в романе Лэтам главная героиня, Жермена, говорит своему любовнику что-то вроде "Никогда не забивайте себе голову мыслями о том, чего может вовсе никогда не произойти. Потому что того, что произойти может, — гораздо, гораздо больше. Это-то и страшно."  
Джеймс думал ещё: их всех тут, может, убьют. Может, даже сегодня. Достаточно, например, сбросить сверху бомбу... Хотя, возможно, этот домик и выстоит... В любом случае, смысла об этом думать вовсе нет, как и о том, чего, скорее всего, в жизни Бонда не произойдёт никогда.  
Древние вон велели "ловить момент."

***

Это, собственно, не взлом. Взлом предполагает, что нужно крепко пошуметь и порушить всё подряд, чтобы войти, а это по меньшей мере некрасиво, а в целом — неэлегантно и непрофессионально.  
И потом — он ведь разрабатывал кусок этого кода, и портить его — себя не уважать. А каждый уважающий себя разработчик, разумеется, оставляет для себя маленькую дверцу на случай всякого. Такая дверца имелась и у Кью, только сложная, многоуровневая и неочевидная, потому что всем прекрасно известно про каждого уважающего себя разработчика — и все очевидные лазейки давно зачищены.   
Так что воспользоваться дверцей не так уж просто, приходится изрядно попотеть, и ещё — некоторые детали забыл, и нужно не забывать постоянно менять айпи-адреса, и связь в горах так себе, а интернет-канал — узкий и ненадежный.  
Это всё равно, что вместо нормального инструмента исполнять фугу Баха на детском синтезаторе.  
Кью, впрочем, не жалуется, в нём бурлит и клокочет, и ему по-прежнему страшно, и начинает наливаться жаром плечо, потом жар распространяется, а потом делается зябко. Он знает, что его царапина — на самом деле царапина. Но он слаб и непривычен к работе в поле.  
Впрочем, вскоре он перестаёт обращать внимание, а горячий чай, взявшийся будто бы из воздуха, значительно улучшает положение. Кью сосредоточен, словно лазер, и знает, что сейчас, может, себя своими руками убивает...  
А потом он оказывается внутри.  
И всё тихо. Он некоторое время сидит и не шевелится. Минуту, может. Ждёт.  
Смотрит на базы данных компьютерной сети тюрьмы Белфаста. Они довольно оригинально сформированы. Он чувствует в них знакомый почерк, но не может припомнить, чей. Он аккуратно просматривает их, потом отправляется в почтовую службу и прежде всего просматривает внутреннюю переписку начальника тюрьмы.   
После — его заместителя.  
И дальше, и дальше.  
Служебные записки, рапорты, отчёты, финансовые сводки, донесения о мелких инцидентах, заявления на предоставление отгулов... Та документация, от которой у самого Кью челюсти сводит, но с которой и ему приходится иметь дело ежедневно. Тем не менее, он читает. Его собственная маленькая компьютерная сеть занята маскировкой, созданием белого шума и отвлечением внимания.  
Кью читает. Потом морщит лоб и возвращается к переписке начальника тюрьмы. Какого чёрта он обсуждает с неким Дж., обладателем совершенно кривого почтового адреса, доставку десяти фунтов черной икры среди прочего — совершенно объяснимых и понятных вещей вроде постельного белья и туалетных принадлежностей для заключенных?  
Он рехнул...  
Он не рехнулся.  
— Бонд, — восклицает он. — Блофельду вовсе не нужно сбегать из тюрьмы! Ему и там хорошо! Он там прекрасно устроился и оттуда...  
Экран чернеет.  
Потом делается нежно золотистым и алым, словно кровь, на нём проступают буквы: "Я очень рад, что вы наконец к нам заглянули, мой милый мальчик."  
Кью молниеносен и действует раньше, чем думает. Из ноутбука номер два, за которым сейчас работает, он вытаскивает блок питания. Потом то же самое проделывает с остальными ноутбуками, а из телефона выдергивает и ломает сим-карту.  
Его руки трясутся.  
Трясущимися руками он достает новую сим-карту, активирует и набирает затверженный наизусть номер.  
— Нам нужна срочная эвакуация силами резерва. Зона Эйч-12. Как можно скорее. Известная вам персона перехватила управление в том месте, в котором содержится.  
— Вас поняла, — отвечает Эм. — Эвакуация в течение десяти часов. Протокол вам известен.  
Разговор прерывается, Кью автоматически уничтожает и эту симку. Протокол в том числе предполагает, что Квартирмейстер — в случае невозможности предотвратить его захват — должен быть ликвидирован. У Кью нет капсулы с цианидом в зубах, и он не уверен, что Ноль-ноль-семь подчинится инструкциям. Вся надежда на Ноль-ноль-шесть. Про себя-то у Кью нет сомнений: духу не хватит спустить курок.

***  
— Это место скомпрометировано? — вот что первым делом спрашивает Джеймс.  
— Статус не подтвержден, — механически отзывается Кью, потерянно глядя на свои обесточенные, неживые компьютеры, словно бы на каких бездомных несчастных котят. Целое мгновение Джеймсу кажется, что он начнет укачивать их, прижимая к груди. — Хотя, думается мне, возвращаться назад — предположим, что нас успеют эвакуировать — дело бессмысленное. “Крот” ведь так и не был определён. Все необходимые данные у меня есть, для анализа доступ в Сеть не нужен. Но… Там вся переписка нескольких отделов МИ-6 за последние полгода. Я попросту не успею всё просмотреть..  
Джеймс переглянулся с Алеком.  
Пейзаж за окном, кстати, продолжал оставаться совершенно идиллическим: синее небо и белоснежные шапки гор.  
— Тут три ноутбука. Мы могли бы помочь, если ты скажешь, что именно ищешь.   
Кью медленно кивает:  
— Я не знаю, что именно нужно найти. Любые подозрительные письма, любая странная переписка, любые несоответствия. Но да, пожалуй. Вы бы очень ускорили процесс. Тем более, что заняться вам пока всё равно нечем. Но сперва — дело более насущное.  
Кью ходит по комнате, нажимая едва заметные кнопки. На окна с лязгом опускаются металлические ставни, отсекая небо и горы. На крыше тоже что-то гремит и лязгает, и Джеймсу представляется, как крыша обрастает шипами и пластинами. Из деревянных панелей, которыми обшиты стены, выдвигаются мониторы и начинают транслировать картинку с видеокамер на подступах к дому. Один экран отдан небу — сейчас совершенно безмятежному.   
Потом домик вздрагивает от самого нутра, от основания, и что-то размеренно гудит.  
— Заработал полностью автономный электрогенератор, — поясняет Кью. — Часть энергии обеспечивает работу системы фильтрации воздуха на случай химической атаки.  
— То есть это крепость, способная выдержать длительную осаду, — восхищенно говорит Джеймс.  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы дошло до осады. Нам нужно продержаться всего двенадцать часов. Вообще есть ещё подземный ход… И, Бонд. Напоминаю вам про протокол. Тот, который касается ситуации, связанной с захватом в плен Квартирмейстера. Надеюсь, вы его помните.  
Джеймс, разумеется, помнит, но лучше откусит себе руку. Он вообще редко соблюдает протоколы.  
Он качает головой и смотрит на Кью. И тут только понимает, насколько тот напуган и — насколько хорошо держится. Жермена, помнится, говорила что-то насчёт “маленьких храбрых утят” и того, что однажды они всё равно попадают под нож, храбрись или не храбрись. Такая вот оптимистка.  
15.  
В общем и целом поиски "крота" свелись к довольно скучному делу — открывать письма, бегло проглядывать, закрывать. Если что-то привлекло внимание, перечитывать ещё раз, разочаровываться и опять же закрывать.  
Притом Кью сообщил, что в целом с кандидатурой "крота" уже определился, ему нужны весомые доказательства и — убедиться, что он такой в МИ-6 один (но, будем честны, вряд ли он такой один; Джеймс, например, думает еще про того уборщика, который коллекционирует туалетную бумагу; этот псих явно должен быть в чём-то таком замешан; нет, Джеймс не всерьёз).  
И вот часа два они открывают, читают, закрывают. Бесконечно.  
Им до того скучно, что в конце концов они начинают делиться открытиями.  
— У дамочки из бухгалтерии, той, которой мы сдаем отчёты после миссий, есть нижнее бельё с уточками. Судя по квитанции из интернет-магазина.  
— А у того гика из Бранча, который в свободное время мастерит идеальный шейкер для коктейлей, есть брат, и этот брат, между прочим, в прошлом месяце, явно находясь под кайфом, написал письмо, в котором сообщил, что его квартиру захватили огромные слоны, но беспокоиться не нужно, потому что они ходят аккуратно и почти никогда на него не наступают.  
Кью же зверски серьёзен. Нельзя, думается Джеймсу, быть настолько серьезным, когда нас всех сегодня, быть может, убьют….  
Потом Алек отрывается от этого увлекательного занятия, чтобы соорудить обед из консервированного супа и очень крепкого кофе. Это он, конечно, молодец.   
Дальше Джеймс опять открывает и закрывает письма, и продолжает думать, что, де, их, может, убьют сегодня, а он хотел бы пообниматься с Кью напоследок. Но тот не очень любит обниматься. И трахаться предпочитает в темноте.  
Тем не менее...

***  
Тем не менее, у них с Кью бывают и хорошие моменты, счастливые.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы остальные были такими уж плохими, но в их обычном, привычном сексе ожесточения больше, чем нежности и тепла, и Джеймс, хоть от розовой романтики его давно уже воротит, вовсе не против урвать хоть кусок чего-то, что было бы...  
Было бы теплым и добрым.  
Притом Кью ведь незлой человек. Может, ожесточенный. Но не злой совершенно точно. Он искренне любит этих своих котов, перекормленных пушистых засранцев (однажды он притащил их прямо в свой отдел, потому что не планировал покидать рабочее место в ближайшие недели, и один из них сожрал важный документ, а потом ходил и везде блевал). Он очень внимателен к своим подчиненным. В конце концов, он очень своеобразным образом привязан к агентам.   
Он мало говорит, и ещё меньше — позволяет себе выражать привязанность. Что не означает, будто её нет. Кью привязан к своим котам, подчиненным и агентам, но в постели всегда поворачивается спиной после секса. И не долго спит, нет, просто так лежит полчаса или даже час.  
Джеймс иногда хочет его, быть может, даже схватить и трясти, или просто обнять, но никогда не решается. Он не уверен, что Кью в таком случае хоть когда-нибудь ещё станет с ним спать.  
Так вот, хорошие моменты. Хорошие: это совместные завтраки. Иногда, очень редко. Иногда Кью остается в постели Джеймса до утра, и тогда утром Джеймс поднимает себя из кровати пораньше, чтобы поджарить тосты и заварить чай. А потом они вместе завтракают и даже говорят о чём-то незначительном, чем-то, чем занимается сейчас отдел Кью, или делятся сплетнями, или просто уютно молчат.  
И вот это — хорошие, теплые моменты.

***

Алек находит письмо, из которого следует, что некая Белла Мастерс из кадрового отдела купила себе надувного мужчину в натуральную величину, и делает вывод:  
— Это унизительно для МИ-6. Неужели во всей организации не нашлось для этой Беллы нерезинового мужчины в полный рост?  
Впрочем, никаких намеков на крота и он не находит.   
По всей видимости, самое интересное Кью оставил себе.  
Джеймс же развлекается чтением накладных на покупку расходных материалов для офисов руководства и бухгалтерского отдела. И это так себе развлечение.  
Он зевает (в последний раз он, выходит, спал примерно двое суток назад).  
Потом снова зевает. 

***  
Все работники МИ-6 обязаны раз в квартал — а иногда и чаще — общаться с психиатром. То есть в штатном расписании эти люди обозначены как "психологи", но Кью имеет привычку проверять всех людей, с которыми ему приходится взаимодействовать, и знает, что на самом деле они — дипломированные психиатры с очень солидным опытом работы по специальности.  
А что значатся психологами, так, верно, чтоб не волновать и без того нервных, дёрганых сотрудников самой секретной службы Её Величества.  
В общем, Кью приятно себя иной раз тешить мыслью о том, как именно проходят встречи Эм с её психиатром. Верно, это очень увлекательно. Быть может, стоило бы взломать какую-нибудь видеокамеру... Но она ведь узнает. Она всегда всё знаёт.  
Даже про те кусочки собственной жизни, которые Кью тщательно лелеет, холит, оберегает от всех вообще. Она ужасна. Чтобы всё знать, ей даже не нужно даже взламывать видеокамеры, достаточно только поглядеть на человека.  
Вот и про Бонда она как-то же знает...  
Впрочем, речь не о том.  
Речь о психологах. “Психолога” Кью зовут Эмили, ей тридцать девять, родилась в Корнуолле, образование получала в “Брюнел Юнивёрсити”, замужем за мужчиной старше её почти на пятнадцать лет. Они держат двух такс, а вот детей у них нет — у Эмили что-то там с яичниками. Она подписана на толстые академические журналы — бумажные! — в области психиатрии и, к тому же, академической живописи, и в их с мужем спальне висит картина её руки, довольно неплохая. Они с мужем почти не потребляют кофе, зато выпивают целые цистерны ромашкового чая.  
Эмили спрашивает:  
— Вот так всё про меня знать вас успокаивает? Вам делается легче оттого, что вам кажется, будто вы контролируете ситуацию?  
Кью, как водится, молчит. Он не отказывается от прохождения всех положенных тестов и соблюдает рекомендации — принимает иной раз какие-то таблетки или там сокращает потребление кофеина (тогда приходится увеличивать количество сладкого). Но если находит, что отвечать на вопрос не обязательно — не отвечает. У него с психологами и психиатрами вооруженный нейтралитет.  
— А ведь я вам не враг, — как-то говорит Эмили, и в ее голосе слышится неподдельное огорчение (или она его ловко подделала).

***

— Я думаю, вы можете себе позволить часа три или четыре сна, — говорит наконец Кью. — Если что-то произойдёт, вы тут же об этом узнаете. Давайте, Бонд. Нам не нужен клюющий носом агент в такой трудный и ответственный момент.  
И Бонд лёг на одну из кроватей — и тут же заснул. На миссиях он никогда ещё не маялся бессонницей.   
Заснул — и ему приснился сон. Во сне явилась Оливия Лэтам, почему-то с лицом Эм, и, грозя пальцем, сказала: "Милый мой! То, что я пишу довольно увлекательные книжки со счастливыми концами, вовсе не означает, что ваша собственная жизнь не столь интересна. Или что она не заслуживает счастливых завершений. Но каждый сам писатель своей книги. Так что давайте, милый, пишите смелей!”  
И хотел было возразить, потому что Оливия, конечно, дама уважаемая и вообще самая любимая женщина Джеймса, но вот ничерта она не понимает в его жизни — да что там, даже он сам в ней ни черта не понимает!  
Понимал бы — что-нибудь бы уже сделал. Нерешительности за ним прежде вовсе не наблюдалось. Оливия, разумеется, всё это слушала, а потом, с самым многозначительным выражением лица, какое только бывает у Эм, собралась изречь какую-то очередную мудрость...  
Но тут завопило и заорало.  
И Джеймс проснулся — так же быстро и легко, как и заснул.

***  
С "кротами" неприятная штука заключается в том, что ты их обычно знаешь лично. Конкретно этот вот, Симмонс, как-то приносил Кью чай. Кью про него думал, что тот, конечно, не светоч мысли, но вполне исполнительный и полезный в рутинной, требующей внимательности и терпения работе. Неплохой, в общем, парень. Это-то и пугало. Это-то и заставляло теперь открывать каждое новое письмо и думать: а вдруг и он тоже? А вдруг Лиззи из тестировщиков — вдруг она тоже замешана?  
Но Кью открывал письмо за письмом и выдыхал — вероятнее всего, нет. Разумеется, были ещё анонимные почтовые адреса и интернет-кафе, но...  
Кью думал: как-нибудь придется приучиться думать о людях хуже, чем они есть, но чтоб относиться по-прежнему хорошо. Если, разумеется, удастся дожить до того благословенного времени.  
Его отец, помнит Кью, подозревал даже молочника. Подозревал и держал в кармане заряженный пистолет, когда открывал дверь, но оставался неизменно вежлив, всегда улыбался и благодарил. А Кью видел, как у него трясутся руки. И тогда думал: вот же бедный параноик, вот же несчастный псих. Несчастный — и делал ужасной жизнь всех тех, кто рядом.  
Но вот что: оказалось, не так уж он и был неправ. Убивать его в конце концов пришли, и среди пришедших был человек, которого Кью знал.  
С той поры Кью так и не мог решить, где у отца заканчивалась нормальная осторожность, а начиналась болезнь. Может, он и не был болен вовсе, просто слишком много всего знал?  
Кью до сих пор не знает и боится — а вдруг и вправду не болезнь.  
Но сам Кью, открывая двери разносчику пиццы, всегда держит в кармане пистолет. И он, Кью, нормален. Или нет?  
Во всяком случае, сейчас его точно пытаются убить. Тут никаких сомнений.  
И когда сирена ревёт, он испытывает огромное облегчение — наконец ожидание закончилось.  
Он приникает к одному из экранов, а Алек хватается за пистолет. Бонд подскакивает на кровати и совсем не выглядит сонным.  
Втроём они смотрят на людей, которые остановились в нескольких ярдах от первой внешней линии защиты и держат руки поднятыми. Они одеты в стандартную спецназовскую форму МИ-6, и один из них руками сигналит нечто вроде "Свои! Не стреляйте!".  
Кью жадно вглядывается в лица и фигуры. Разрешение у камер превосходное, он в свое время запретил экономить на оборудовании, которое может спасти жизни. Так что он видит людей во всех подробностях. Разумеется, он не знает всех работающих на Службу агентов в лицо, но...  
— Это не МИ-6, — уверенно говорит он.  
— Только не говори, — хмыкает Бонд, — что ты знаешь в лицо всех сотрудников.  
— Нет. Но всё оборудование и оружие проходит через наш отдел. Так вот, я не утверждал для использовани эти модификации российскийх пистолетов-пулеметов и "ЗИГ-зауэров." Я вообще предпочитаю не снабжать своих агентов “ЗИГ-зауэрами” и российскими пистолетами-пулеметами, например. Слишком много возни с обкаткой.  
Бонд кивает.  
— И у нас, разумеется, есть план.  
— Из двенадцати часов ожидания прошло восемь с половиной. Нам нужно продержаться ещё три с половиной часа. Тянем время. Не реагируем.  
Тянуть время означало — сидеть и смотреть на экраны.  
Это было... тягостно.  
— Их на настоящий момент двадцать три человека. Они вооружены, но недостаточно серьёзно. Если они попробуют пересечь первую линию, то потеряют примерно половину своих. Так что, полагаю, они попробуют привлечь какую-то технику. Нечто вроде...  
Им потребовалось около часа, чтобы сообразить (не очень умные люди).  
А Кью в какой-то из моментов, когда сделалось совсем уж тихо, сказал Тревельяну:  
— Бонд не дружит с инструкциями, это всем известно. У вас с инструкциями самую малость получше. Я надеюсь, вы помните, что в случае угрозы попадания в плен...  
— Иди в жопу, — ответил Тревельян и отправился заваривать чай. Хотя именно сейчас Кью предпочел бы кофе.

***  
Джеймс, с другой стороны, никогда не считал, будто этот мир ему хоть чем-то обязан (но и он миру обязан не был ничем совершенно). Некоторые там полагают, что Бога нужно благодарить хотя бы за то, что дышишь, но Джеймс-то знал: иногда дышать настолько больно, что держишься только на злости и ненависти, а вовсе не на вере.  
Или вот ещё: на последней миссии он всё думал, что нужно возвратиться к Кью. Кью будет очень, очень огорчён, если Джеймс всё просрёт и не вернется.  
Так что Кью для Джеймса — типа маяка, и нет в этом ничего романтического, совершенно.  
И поэтому они сидят, смотрят на мониторы, на той стороне придурки пытаются что-то решить и, конечно, ничего толком не могут придумать, и трусят — видно сразу, что трусят.   
А Джеймс решается — берёт и обнимает Кью, который сидит тощий, усталый и напуганный, но вполне себе твёрдый в своей решимости.  
Обнимает. Тело под его рукой сперва напрягается, а потом расслабляется. Алек, ублюдок, только подмигивает и продолжает возиться с чаем.

***  
Так вот, они приволокли огромный бронированный внедорожник, чёрного древнего мастодонта, и Джеймс представить себе не мог, как эту чёртову тушу они вообще сумели поднять в гору.  
Тем не менее — подняли.   
И с его помощью прорвали первое кольцо обороны.  
Внедорожник подбросило в воздухе и перевернуло. Но от мины они избавились. В домике же сохранялось беззвучие, но в беззвучии Кью всё равно вздрогнул, и Джеймс прижал его к себе поближе.  
Тот начал было вырываться.  
— Тш-ш-ш, — сказал ему Джеймс. — В Кью-бранч так делать нельзя, а я всегда хотел.   
И Кью замер.  
Примечание к части  
Ребят, мне, возможно, придётся лечь в больницу, так что что там будет с продой -- я пока не знаю, могу только надеяться, что она не сильно задержится. Но сами понимаете - заключительные части всегда такие капризные...  
16.

Кью терпеть не может ожидание.  
Оно ему противопоказано, потому что его мозги начинают жевать сами себя. Он как корова Мёбиуса (если бы Мёбиус изобрел корову, а не ленту) или кто-то вроде. Ему иногда кажется, что его мозги в ожидании — безделье — похожи на муравейник, в котором кто-то заткнул всех ходы и выходы. И там все в конце концов или погибнут, или взорвут этот муравейник изнутри. Так он себя обычно чувствует, и так он чувствует себя сейчас, когда можно только смотреть на экраны — и бояться.  
Обычно ему помогает мастерить что-нибудь руками — да хоть лебедей из салфеток сворачивать (особенно хорошо, если лебедей удается усовершенствовать), но сейчас его руки свободны.  
И в тот момент, когда его мозги начинают выть в ужасе и безделье, за спиной оказывается Бонд — и крепко обнимает.  
И объятие действует как... как перезагрузка.  
Кью сидит, боясь шелохнуться, потому что в его мозгах чисто и пусто, почти стерильно. Пропало все — и бесконечные обрывки мыслей, и тревога, и нетерпение, и ощущение безысходности, и...  
Чисто. Тихо. Просторно.  
Кью глубоко вдыхает.  
И хватается за Бонда в ответ.

***  
Джеймс думает: чёрт возьми, они же в крепости. Это почти как бункер, не так надежен, как Алькатрас, но довольно близко.  
Так что, пожалуй, можно действительно наблюдать.  
И обниматься. Вот что: обниматься Джеймс любит, и хотя Алек его постоянно этим фактом дразнит, сам Алек не лучше. А ещё он вполне себе понимающий и умеет отворачиваться в нужное время. Он и отворачивается.  
Так проходят минуты, десятки минут.  
Они наблюдают, как суетятся людишки на той стороне экрана. Суета постепенно сходит на нет, и, наконец, эти люди просто стоят — и ждут.  
А Кью с Джеймсом на них смотрят под немелодичное — скорее напоминающее бубнеж под нос — пение Алека. Тот, между прочим, любит петь примерно с той же силой, что Джеймс — обниматься, но вот Джеймс в объятиях спец, а Алек в пении — совсем не спец. Ему в детстве на ухо наступил большой русский медведь, а потом ещё и станцевал какой-то русский танец.  
Потом Алек наконец затыкается и приносит на подносе чай и какое-то печенье, и Кью выворачивается из объятий.  
Пьют чай в молчании.  
Ждут.  
Ещё ждут.  
Люди на той стороне тоже чего-то ждут...  
— А вдруг они ждут ядерную бомбу? Ядерный взрыв этот домик выдержит?  
— Ядерный — нет, — рассеянно отвечает Кью. — Я думал в свое время спроектировать бетонный саркофаг, в который дом можно было бы опустить на глубину в сто ярдов в случае ядерной угрозы, но на это бюджета уже не выделили. Эм сказала, это слишком. Но я не думаю, что у них есть ядерная бомба. Скорее — гранаты или даже полноценные мины, но для нормального минирования нужно подобраться совсем близко. И, пожалуй, взрыв дом всё же выдержит.   
До эвакуации остается приблизительно два с половиной часа.  
Кью допивает свой чай и находит телефон. Снова меняет сим-карту. Набирает номер.  
— Мы в оцеплении. Эвакуация невозможна. В моём сейфе есть бумажные чертежи. Пункт эвакуации там указан.  
Прерывает звонок и ломает сим-карту.  
— И как же мы доберемся до пункта? — недоверчиво вопрошает Алек.  
— Подземный ход, Ноль-ноль-шесть, я же упоминал.  
Ждать гораздо приятней в обнимку, но Кью опять делается далёк и замкнут.  
Джеймс думает: нужно уже в конце концов с этим разобраться. А то вот так однажды окажешься в окружении со своим Квартирмейстером, а пообниматься толком и нельзя. Впрочем, не в обнимашках дело.

***  
Через сорок пять минут происходит сразу несколько вещей — и почти одновременно. Во-первых, эти идиоты наконец что-то решают — и часть из них исчезает в неизвестном направлении. Остается довольно редкое оцепление из пятнадцати человек, и Джеймс полагает, что в случае чего они с Алеком вполне бы прорвались и даже, быть может, сумели бы вывести Кью, но рисковать им лично Джеймс не намерен. А риск случайной пули безусловно велик. Так что нет. Они просто наблюдают, как эти пятнадцать человек стоят с самым скучающим и равнодушным видом.  
Потом оживленно помаргивает монитор номер девять.  
Кью практически подпрыгивает на месте — на мониторе ровная площадка, на которой ровным счётом ничего не происходит, но Кью восклицает:  
— Летят! Расчётное время прибытия — двенадцать минут! Как раз успеваем!  
И хватает свой драгоценный ноутбук.  
— И...  
— Идёмте! нам придётся шагать примерно полторы мили! Давайте же! давайте!  
И ныряет в подвал.  
Джеймс послушно ныряет следом, Алек — за ним.  
И проходя мимо, они, разумеется, хватают с полок всякие аппетитные штучки, в особенности хорошенькие пистолеты-пулеметы собственного производства Кью-бранч, легкие и практичные, и скорострельные, и...  
И несколько гранат размером с конфету (их целыми горстями можно распихивать по карманам, они совершенно безопасны, пока не активируешь их сложным движением).  
И — ручки-дротики с нейропаралитическим ядом, судя по маркировке.  
И...  
— Да идёмте же!  
Кью еще несколько раз прикладывает ладонь к разным поверхностям и один раз проходит сканирование сетчатки — и люк распахивается. За люком темнота, но едва Кью делает в неё шаг, начинают разгораться лампочки. Это узкий, бесконечно длинный туннель с бетонными стенами.  
И они идут, вырывая его из темноты. 

***  
Кью иногда мрачно думал, что его его жизнь — это одинокий путь во мраке (он драматичен). Теперь же ему всё происходящее кажется скорее забавным, чем пугает. Он не слишком понимает, почему. Возможно, дело в постоянно появляющейся руке Бонда — она материализуется то на плече, то на локте, то между лопатками, то… ниже.  
Кью бесстыдный, а так бы даже и покраснел.  
А бесстыдный он потому, что, конечно, Бонд успел много где побывать... Но и Кью — побывал. И хотя Кью не убивал собственных отца и мать — но наблюдал за процессом из шкафа, и ему было тогда одиннадцать, возраст уже вполне разумный. Так что за годы размышлений это молчаливое наблюдение как-то незаметно уравнялось с собственноручным убийством.  
— Мэттью, — сказал отец перед смертью. — Мэттью…  
А больше ничего не успел сказать. Что он имел ввиду? “Будь проклят”? “Будь счастлив”? “Живи и помни”?  
“Мэттью” — это имя, с которым Кью не хочет и не может больше иметь ничего общего, поэтому он, пожалуй, готов выбрать себе новое, но и “Кью” его более чем устраивает. Эта буква удобна, практичная, статусна (достаточно подписать ею любое письмо, и оно приобретет значимость)...  
— Этот дом будет уничтожен, — предупреждает Кью мимоходом. — Как только мы покинем зону поражения.  
— И все эти восхитительные штучки погибнут… — печально бормочет Тревельян.  
— Это не слишком удачные опытные образцы. Они меня раздражали, — хмыкает Кью.

***  
Рано или поздно любой путь завершается. Усталый путник справедливо имеет право на отдых после утомительной дороги, Джеймс в это верит. Другое дело: справедливости в этом мире днём с огнём не сыщешь. Они наконец видят ещё один люк, и Кью опять прикладывает к сканеру ладонь и моргает в маленькую камеру. Появляется экранчик, на котором поздний вечер, едва освещенный огнями посадочной площадки. Вертолет — в режиме невидимости. По всей вероятности — “Апач” с довольно высоким взъёмом, и слабо горят только два скудных фонаря.  
Кью жадно вглядывается в экранчик:  
— А вот это — точно наши! Выходим!  
Джеймс знает, разумеется, что их преследуют вовсе не придурки, поэтому он ожидает выстрелов в спину, и тщательно прикрывает собой худощавого длинного Кью, а Алек озирается и щурится в темноту.  
До вертолета ярдов пятнадцать. Но самые короткие дистанции — самые жестокие.   
Джеймс размышляет над тем, надел ли Кью один из легких и суперпрочных бронежилетов из тех, которыми снабжает своих агентов всех уровней. Судя по очертаниям — вроде бы. А вроде и нет.  
Джеймс отвратительно непрофессионален.  
Всё, как и водится, идёт наперекосяк в самую последнюю секунду.

***  
Джеймс подмечает и другие детали: Жермена предпочитает кофе не слишком дорогого, но очень приличного бленда — именно такой пьёт обычно Эм (во времена, когда не пьёт из своего графина скотч). Есть в книжке намек и на то, что мать Жермены была связана с некой влиятельной, но туманно-неуловимой спецслужбой, и покинула её ряды ещё до рождения дочери. И это от матери Жермене досталась маниакальная сосредоточенность на безопасности. Уходя из дома, Жермена никогда не оставляет ключ под ковриком, зато обязательно выбивает длинный пароль на своем кодовом замке. Она знает признаки отравления большинством известных науке ядов и знакома с методикой сердечно-легочной реанимации. Она умеет стрелять (впрочем, большинство фермеров умеет). Наконец, она вполне могла бы написать (и с успехом издать) “Кулинарную книгу шпиона”, полную чрезвычайно опасных методик использования детского стирального порошка и присыпки.  
Джеймс думает, как бы теперь Эм подловить. Она ведь всегда обыгрывала его в покер. Странно, что такие глупости вообще приходят ему в голову именно сейчас.  
Начинают стрелять — ещё бы.  
И, вопреки сценариям голливудских боевиков, если в вас целятся, то довольно часто и попадают. Цель на этот раз Кью, он коротко вскрикивает за шаг до распахнутой двери в салон — и заваливается внутрь.   
Джеймс его подхватывает в полной уверенности, что теперь всё будет плохо (или даже ещё хуже). Перекидывает его ноги через бортик, запрыгивает следом сам, а в затылок дышит Алек.   
Дверь хлопает.  
Вертолет отрывается от земли.  
Джеймс торопливо ощупывает торс Кью — но тот затянут в бронежилет, вот счастье-то. Алек занят ощупыванием его ног.  
— Нашёл. Выше колена. Хлещет. Навылет.  
Срывает свою куртку и крепко пережимает рану. Кью стонет, но держит глаза широко открытыми.  
— Держись, — бормочет ему Джеймс, своей курткой кутая плечи.  
Его толкают под локоть.  
— Я медик, сэр, дайте мне поле работы.  
— Я, — торопливо бормочет Джеймс Кью, — должен тебе много чего сказать, так что держись, Кью, не смей… чего-нибудь там.  
Кью хлопает глазами.  
— Хо… Хорошо.   
И наконец отрубается. Специалисты работают. Джеймс сидит прямо на полу трясущейся кабинки, и эта дрожь пронизывает его до костей.  
17\. Эпилог

Кью плавает в холоде и понимает, что попал в привычный и обычный свой кошмар про лёд и озеро, и что остаётся ему только терпеть, пока сон хорошенько вызреет, нальётся и разлетится наконец на осколки, как стеклянный шар. Покорность не в характере Кью, но нет никакого иного пути, кроме смирения. Быть может, сон этот — урок и прекратится только тогда, когда Кью выучит его в совершенстве, окончательно сдастся и потеряет всякую гордость.  
И вот Кью плывет в своём сне, как рыба во льдах северного моря, но вода вдруг делается теплее, теплее… Лица мельтешат. Требуют от Кью, чтобы он не дергался, не сдавался, лежал себе спокойно.  
— Пароль, — вспомнил он. — Бонд, на моём ноутбуке. Я только тебе доверяю. Слушай. Моя часть паролей для восстановления базы данных. Папка “Ненужное”, файлы с первого по пятый. Применить к ним шифрование по модели Аль-Хорезми, начиная от буквы “зет.” Пароль от ноутбука, Бонд, запоминайте: “ми-шесть-ноль- ноль-семь-кью-ноль-ноль-семь.”   
— Понял, — напряженно отвечает Бонд, и Кью вдруг пугается, что не видит лица, а, значит, не Бонд, и сболтнул кому-то постороннему… Слепо тянется вперёд… Пальцы тут же мягко перехватывают и целуют.  
Бонд.

***  
Джеймс трогает этого бронированного монстра с полной уверенности, что тот для начала зарядит током. А потом захлопнется, откусив пальцы, как книжка из фильма про Гарри Поттера. Ничего не произошло.  
Ноутбук послушно распахнулся и еще более послушно проглотил предложенный пароль. Перед Джеймсом предстал рабочий стол — глухой синий, усеянный иконками папок. Нашлась среди них и нужная. Документы под номерами от первого до пятого имелись тоже, но внимание Джеймса привлёк другой — “Монстры, которых боятся под кроватями.” Джеймс не особенно-то и думал, когда дважды по документу щелкнул, а тот — легко распахнулся на весь экран.  
“В шестой книге, посвященной приключениям фермерши Жермены, мадам Лэтам с присущим ей остроумием погружает читателя в атмосферу профессиональных скачек и предлагает приглядеться повнимательней к монстрам, которые водятся в глубинах большого конного бизнеса…”  
Джеймс моргнул. Перечитал абзац ещё раз.  
Шестая книга? Книг вообще-то пять. Шестая, говорят, выйдет только через полгода. Это он знает также твёрдо, как и то, что… Он ничего не знает о Кью.  
Он даже имени-то его не знает.   
Джеймс сидит, словно громом пораженный, на пластиковом стуле в зале ожидания. Чувствует себя оглушенным.  
А потом начинает читать.  
“Эта история никогда не была бы написана , если бы не два важных для меня человека. Один поддерживал меня с самой первой строчки самой первой книги, а другой, пожалуй, даже и не в курсе, что эти строчки вообще были написаны. Есть люди, которые вдохновляют самим фактом своего существования.”

***  
Когда возвращается Алек — с двумя стаканчиками дрянного кофе из автомата и хорошими кубинскими сигарами явно из личных запасов, Кью уже увозят в операционную.   
У Джеймса в голове странный сдвиг — он и нервничает, и ждёт вестей, и хочет кофе и курить, и — дочитать книгу. Он как раз перевалил за середину.  
Алек только поднимает бровь, когда Джеймс ему свой потрепанный экземпляр “Уток” и велит:  
— Читай.  
И тот начинает читать, скептически скривив губы, но потом явственно увлекается, и около часа они оба читают, стряхивая сигаретный пепел в опустевшие стаканчики.  
Джеймс ощущает себя пьяным от ещё не схлынувшего адреналина, а книга как всегда великолепна.   
Через полтора часа усталый хирург выходит, стягивает с лица маску и сообщает:  
— Подвижность колена постепенно восстановится, реконструкция прошла успешно. Всё будет хорошо с вашим Квартирмейстером. Пару часов пробудет в реанимации, потом переведем в палату интенсивной терапии, а там с ним можно будет увидеться.   
Чуть позже явилась Эм, тоже помучила доктора вопросами, а потом заявила, что сама не полезет в эту “шайтан-машину” и не станет восстанавливать базы данных без Кью, так что — сообщить ей, как только он придёт в себя. Ещё обмолвилась, что в Белфасте сейчас мелкая гражданская война, но разберутся сами, агенты с двумя нулями там без надобности.   
И ушла.  
А Джеймс остался с “Монстрами” и Алеком.  
И Алек, дочитав, спросил:  
— И? Для чего ты мне эту книжку подсунул?  
— Тебе понравилось?  
— Да.  
Алек внимательно смотрел на Джеймса, Джеймс — на Алека. Потом тот моргнул.  
— Так. Так-так. Автор — кто-то из наших. Не ты, ты за всю жизнь на бумаге даже попу с жопой сложить не сумел. Не Эм, заняться ей больше нечем. Не Мэллори, тот до того суров, что я его и представить не могу под дамским псевдонимом. В Таннере литературности примерно столько же, сколько в бегемоте. Мисс Манипенни обладает развитой фантазией, однако…  
Алек останавливается.  
— Плевать тебе на мисс Манипенни, и на Таннера, и на саму Эм. Автор — Кью. Наш милый Квартирмейстер. Я прав?  
Джеймс оскорбляется — сам он гадал этот ребус больше двух недель. А Алек тут… Впрочем, он прилетел на готовенькое.

***  
Кью снится, будто бы перед ним вывалили целый пакет испорченного оборудования — очень большой пакет.  
И велели всё это — сломанные наушники, раздавленные коммуникаторы, разобранные минитулы для вскрытия сейфов, “вальтеры”, на которых станцевали слоны — привести в порядок. Часа за два.  
И вот он сидит над этой горой и просто не представляет, как к ней подступиться. Потому что есть, например, рулевое колесо от автомобиля. А время идёт. И идёт.   
И почему-то от результатов работы Кью зависит жизнь Бонда.  
Кью никак не может понять, что же это такое выходит, и разрозненные детали все больше напоминают ему головоломку “Лего”... Он вздыхает, запускает руки в мешок с этим высокотехнологичным ломом…  
И просыпается.  
И пялится перед собой.

***  
Алек уточняет:  
— То есть ты тоже только сейчас догадался? Он тебе не сказал?  
— Не сказал. Он вообще… мало что говорит.  
Джеймс чувствует себя идиотом. И еще раз идиотом. Но, понимает, не из-за того, что Кью вдруг оказался писательницей средних лет, автором бестселлеров мирового уровня. От Кью он, пожалуй, чего-нибудь такого и ожидал. В конце концов, Кью хорош почти во всём, за что берётся. С людьми вот разве что разговаривать у него выходит лучше через книжки, чем так.  
И вот Джеймс чувствует себя идиотом — он ведь толком и не пробовал с Кью говорить. И что у них теперь есть на двоих? Куча секса на постоянной, но довольно невротической основе. Долгие беседы на миссиях — обо всём, кроме важного — и молчание вне. Джеймс припоминает: после секса Кью поворачивается спиной и сжимается в тугой комок. Почему этот факт не заинтересовал Джеймса раньше?  
Кью всегда так… далёк.  
— Он ещё мальчишка, — вдруг замечает Алек. — А книжка клёвая, серьёзно. Возьму себе всю серию почитать в дороге. Но… ему же лет двадцать. Он что, с пелёнок печатается?  
— Ему двадцать семь.  
Джеймсу тридцать девять. Алеку — тридцать семь. Эм — шестьдесят с чем-то, но с чем — не спросишь. Мэллори к пятидесяти. Даже Таннеру, румяному, словно наливное яблочко, к сорока. Манипенни тридцать пять.  
А Кью в одиннадцать лишился родителей (о, этот опыт у них с Джеймсом общий), а потом… Тут в сведениях Джеймса провал, не заполненный ничем, кроме предположений. Впрочем, вполне обоснованных. Ребёнок, полгода бегавший от правительства, наверняка затем попал в интернат для одарённых, где его кормили, поили и очень хорошо учили. И где, разумеется, было тепло, светло и не приходилось голодать. Джеймс знает, что такое правительственный интернат. В них, таких, стены всегда выкрашены в кремовый. А одежда — форменный синий, обязательно с белоснежным воротничком.  
И вот Кью живёт среди кремовых стен лет пять или шесть и носит синюю форму. И наглаживает воротничок, а тот натирает шею. А затем ему делают предложение, от которого он не может отказаться — ему попросту некуда идти.  
И вот он, Кью...  
И тут головоломка складывается. И Джеймсу делается до жути стыдно.  
Кью тут всех боится. То есть, может, скорее опасается, ждёт подлянки, насмешки, издевок…  
Ему двадцать семь. И у него всё ещё нет собственного дома, в котором он чувствовал бы себя на месте. И друзей, по видимости, нет тоже. У него даже любовник так себе, не особенно заботливый. О, господи, вдруг думается Джеймсу: а что, если он у Кью первый?  
— Он очнулся, — говорит медсестра с поста. — Кто-то один может к нему заглянуть. Пять минут.

***  
— А, Бонд, — говорит Кью. Пытается, то есть, но выходит нечто вроде мышиного писка или дверного скрипа.  
Свет в комнате неяркий, но всё равно неприятный, недобрый. В этом свете кажется, будто всё плохо, а будет ещё хуже. У Кью всё, совершенно всё болит, и он догадывается, что был ранен. Интересно, куда.  
Бонд, в тусклом свете кажущийся старше, чем есть, подносит к губам стаканчик с трубочкой, и Кью послушно — и благодарно — пьёт.  
Бонд молчит, разглядывает Кью, а скорбный больничный свет противен и пугающ.  
— Что?  
— Ты живой, — отвечает Бонд, будто бы это всё объясняет.  
Может, он и прав. Кью живой. Это его первое серьёзное ранение, и, конечно, не последнее. И ему не понравилось.  
— Что с серверами? И что Блофельд?  
— Это сейчас не особенно важно, — рассеянно отвечает Бонд. — Эм сказала, без тебя ничего с серверами делать не станет, так что твоя задача — приходить в себя и выздоравливать. И это сложная, тяжелая работа. А Блофельдом занимаются, обойдутся и без нас с тобой.  
Кью вдруг чувствует наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. В него, конечно, льют морфин (или что там нынче полагается?), и это наркотик, и Кью ощущает себя словно бы в лодке, дремотно покачивающейся на волнах. Но, странно, спать притом не особенно-то и хочется.  
А хочется понять.  
— А важно… тогда что?  
Бонд берёт Кью за руку, ту, что свободна от игл. У Кью пальцы ледяные, словно в этом его привычном сне, а у Бонда — тёплые и крепкие, надежные. Если бы Кью мог, прижался бы к ним щекой.  
Но Бонд — Бонд умный. Кью это всегда знал, но вот сегодня Бонд умён особенно: он берёт и сам прижимается щекой к пальцам Кью. На него теперь неудобно смотреть, зато приятно чувствовать под боком.  
— Эти чёртовы кровати такие узкие, — жалуется Бонд. — А важно… Важно много всего сразу. Ты как — не спишь ещё? Глаза у тебя сонные.  
Глаза у Кью сонные, но сну он противится, ему вовсе не хочется окунуться в какой-нибудь кошмар.  
— Не сплю.  
— Хорошо. Пить, может, ещё хочешь?  
Кью качает головой — Бонд тянет время, Бонд тревожен.  
— Тогда слушай. Важного много. Прежде всего, ты жив. Я всегда знал, что с тобой в любой момент может что-нибудь произойти, такая уж у тебя работа. Знал, но как-то не принимал всерьёз. А ты… Вот, слушай, я это говорю: ты мне дорог. Ты, может, думаешь, что мне от тебя нужен только секс. Ты, конечно, слушаешь меня на миссиях, в том числе и во время секса с объектами. Но, понимаешь, секс — это, большей частью, работа и довольно унылые телодвижения, если занимаешься им ради получения информации или прикрытия.   
— Или ради машины стоимостью в три миллиона фунтов. Или нового пистолета. Или… Я знаю, секс со мной так себе.  
— Кью. Машину я всегда могу просто угнать.  
— Можешь, — слабо отзывается Кью, совсем ничего не понимая.  
— Дело вовсе не в машине.   
— Не в машине?  
— И не в пистолете, и не во взрывающейся ручке, которую ты мне так и не сделал.   
Тут Кью требуется передышка: замереть и подумать. Подумать ему не дают.  
— ...И даже не в Оливии Лэтам, которая превосходна. Как и всё, что ты делаешь.  
Кью начинает слегка потрясывать. Бонд это чувствует и сильнее вжимается щекой в его ладонь. Поэтому дальше его голос звучит глухо и потому — тревожаще искренне.  
— Я тебя люблю. Тебя. Не секс с тобой. А я до сих пор так и не знаю твоего имени.  
И Кью начинает плакать, и пальцами гладить лицо Джеймса, потому что ему верит.  
Говорит:  
— Мэттью. Но я не люблю это имя. “Кью” лучше. Обними меня, пожалуйста. Как-нибудь…  
И Джеймс, ловко извернувшись — а это очень непросто, — обнимает. Получается, это у них с Джеймсом впервые — вот так.  
— Я только одного не понимаю, — шепчет на ухо. — Когда ты писал первую книгу, мы ещё не были знакомы. Но агент Бьёрн...  
— А я тебя выдумал, — счастливо шепчет в ответ Кью. — И хорошо вышло, да?

 

Эпилог

Кью ненавидит казенные стены. Если уж на то пошло, то — всё вообще казенное ненавистно ему до самой глубины души. Он не носит деловых костюмов кроме тех, что в безумную полосочку. Он не терпит кремовую краску где бы то ни было. Он слишком много своей жизни отдал казённому воздуху всяческих интернатов, спецшкол, спецотделов и спецподразделений.  
Никуда ему, разумеется, от МИ-6 не деться. Это он уяснил ещё лет двенадцати, когда в очередной раз вскрыл базу данных своего интерната с компьютера в кабинете информационных технологий в очередной попытке сбежать. Его тогда поймали за руку (буквально — за руку, застукали в кабинете среди ночи) и сказали: “Талант твоего уровня, мальчик, никуда не спрячешь. Разве что согласишься жить на необитаемом острове и не пользоваться ничем сложнее зажигалки. А раз не спрячешь, то и бегать смысла нет — всё равно добегаешься.”  
И Кью проникся и больше бегать не пробовал.  
Но ненавидит казёнщину. Даже придумал себя другим — полноватой весёлой женщиной из провинции, вольной, словно птица. Оливия Лэтам — чтобы в жизни был кусок своего, никому больше не принадлежащего.  
А в Джеймсе Бонде нет ничего казенного. Он даже отчеты о миссиях ни разу не сдал. Обычно он является в Кью-бранч, с ленивым триумфом выкладывает перед Кью обломки и огрызки выданного оборудования и уходит, сочтя свой долг исполненным.  
...А жизнь налаживается.  
Всё возвратилось на круги своя, база данных МИ-6 восстановлена, агенты возвращены туда, откуда были спешно эвакуированы, “крот” обнаружен (тот самый Симмонс, как Кью и думал), и даже Алек Тревельян благополучно забрал своих собак из передержки и теперь грозится оставить их себе по окончании миссии.  
А Кью сегодня совершенно свободен и беззаботен.  
Он открывает новый текстовый документ и смело печатает название: “Книга седьмая. Шпион, который меня полюбил.”  
Этот шпион, кстати, через двенадцать часов возвращается в Лондон и полюбит Кью ещё не раз и не два.


End file.
